South Park: The Stick of Truth
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: The Stick of Truth. A relic, does who control the stick, controls the universe. Now join the four new kids as they enter the game and fight their greatest enemies. NEW; Halloween Special.
1. 1D: New Arrivals, Kingdoms and Brothers

**The moment you all have been waiting for ever since my trailer, the first chapter of SOUTH PARK; THE STICK OF TRUTH!**

* * *

Cartman narrating:

 _Deep in the lands of Zaron, the humans of Kupa Keep struggle to stay alive as they are attacked by the wicked Drow Elves of Larnion. Darkness falls as the humans beg their king to save them._

 _A noble king, known only as the Grand Wizard._

 _For a thousand years the battle has been waged, with only the bravery of the Grand Wizard to protect his human followers. But even though the wizard is so undeniably cool, the Drow Elf armies continue their attacks._

 _They seek the human's most treasured relic... the Stick of Truth._

 _But the tides of war are soon to change, as news of a group of "new" kids spreads throughout the land._

 _In order to save the humans, the Grand Wizard must get to the new kids before the Drow Elves can manipulate them and use them, to take the sacred relic from human hands._

 _For whoever controls the Stick… controls the universe._

* * *

1st Day; New Arrivals, the Kingdom and the Brothers.

South Park, a small quiet little mountain town located in Colorado. It is a peaceful town...well for the most part. A place where the adults are stupid and the kids save the day. Sometimes. A place where weird things always happen. A place where aliens accidentally kill cows. A place where a celebrity has turns herself into a mecha monster. A place where it was almost got invades by homeless people and Jersey people. A place where a talking Christmas poop lives and bring joy to every Christmas. A place where a Wal-Mart mall took control over all the people's mind. A place where it has been attack by zombies, mutated turkeys, evil animals from another dimension and giant Ginny pigs. A place where people from the future took everyone's jobs. A place where they had change the definition of 'fag'. When the mention of kids saving the day, well, a place where a kid dress up as a super hero. A place where everyone scared away the rich people by dressing as ghosts (which technically their costumes looks like KKK members and the rich people being afro-African). And etc. Well... maybe it isn't so quiet after all.

But the people who just got moved here didn't know about it.

In one of the neighborhoods, a MOOVIT truck full of boxes and supplies pulled into the driveway of an empty house that had a sign that said SOLD on it. Some men were carrying furniture out of the truck and into the house.

"Well, I think that's everything," replied a tall man with curly black hair and dark eyes as he placed another box on the floor inside the new home.

"We did it, hun! We're really moved in!" Replied a woman with brown hair reached her back, embracing her husband happily.

"It's a new beginning for us. Things are finally going to be good!" agreed the husband, letting go of the embrace.

"Do you really think it will be better for...them?" asked the wife, hopefully and worried.

"They won't look for them here. We just need to make sure they don't attract any attention. Come on, let's go see how they doing." As soon as the couple arrived upstairs, the wife knocked of the door. "Sweeties, boys are you all dressed?"

"Yeah, just checking out our room," called out a boy's voice. The parents opened the door and entered the room. The room itself was in the color of light blue with two twin bunk beds and other furniture, and four boys are seen standing in the middle of the room.

The first boy has brown hair with cropped bangs, he wears a red t-shirt over a black long sleeves shirt, black pants and black and red running shoes.

The second boy has dark green hair tied in a manly pigtail, on the left cheek there is a birthmark shaped as a teardrop if people ever saw it they're gonna assume he is a part of a gang, he seems to have tanned skin different from the other boys' skin color, he wears a light-gray shirt with a black sleeved vest, red scarf around the neck, red pants and black sneakers.

The third boy has dark blue longflip hair, a scar under his left eye, his skin seems to be a half-Asian than the boys, an open black vest with light-gray shirt under it, dark green pants and black and white shoes.

And lastly the fourth boy has unusual white longflip hair, has a mole or beauty mark on the left cheek, he wears a dark-gray almost black mannered sleeveless vest over a black shirt, black pant and black dress shoes.

These boys are; Christopher (browned-haired), William (dark greened-haired), Accel (dark-blue-haired) and Adam (white-haired).

"Hey, champs how do you like your new room?" asked the father.

"It's cool, I guess." Christopher said.

"Well is fine." William said.

"Not too small." Adam said.

"I think we should do some painting here, this color sucks." Accel frowned at the color.

"Well boys, sorry again for not buying a bigger house so all of you could have your own rooms." The father apologized.

"That's quit alright, the four of us are brothers anyway, we could always share it." Christopher said smiled as his brothers smile as well.

"That's great, and I know is a big change for all of us, but boys do all of you _remember_ why we all move in this quiet little mountain town." The father asked. The four boys were staring at their parents with confused before they turn their eyes to each other's but they all shrugged their shoulders giving signs that they don't know either.

"They don't remember." The father whisper to the mother.

"They don't remember at all." The mother whisper back.

"That's good, that's good they don't remember." Unknown to them the boys could clearly hear them whispered with suspicious in their eyes.

"Boys, we want you all have lots of fun. Why don't you four go outside and make some friends." The mother said kindly.

"Right, get outside and play, boys, like...like normal kids." The father said sounded a little dump.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Accel raise an eyebrow in suspicious. The father was looking a way to avoid the question but his wife took care of it.

"We've got money for you boys on the kitchen counter, just...be back before it gets dark." The mother said.

"Kay mom, we will." Responded Christopher as the parents walks out of the room. As soon the parents were gone the boys were alone and they begin to spoke one another. "Don't you think mom and dad act a little bit strange?" Adam asked after seeing the way their parents act.

"Strange? Yeah they did whispers to each other something about not remembering." William added it.

"More like suspicious, they seem to be quite happy about it that we don't remember. I mean, I can't remember why we move in this town." Accel said trying to remember why they moved in South Park.

"Guys, listen, whether we remember or not I'm sure it'll come to us." Christopher said. The three other boys nodded in agreement and smile, Christopher was always the voice of reason. "Come on, let's go outside and make...some friends."

As the quarto boys heading out of their room, walking down through stairs, they saw their father sitting on the couch in the living room texting on his Iphone rather than unpack the boxes.

Adam was the first one to ask. "Err, dad... should you be unpack the boxes?"

"Come on boys, go out there and make friends." The father was avoided his son's question.

The four boys looked at each other's before one of them either rolled his eyes, shaking his head or commented how lazy he is in his mind. Christopher made signs to move on and just as they were about to head to the door one of them warn them.

"Hold on guys there's money in the kitchen counter." Accel reminded them.

"Oh right, we almost forgot-" Christopher realized.

"I'll go get it!" Accel said as he heads to the kitchen.

"Don't try hog it to yourself and spent them!" William told him.

In the kitchen, the mother was washing the dishes, Accel looking around the kitchen right before he spot something shinning on the counter, he head towards it and picking the money.

"Go outside with your brothers and play, sweetie." Said the mother.

"I will, I will mom." He said as he heads toward the door.

Once outside where his three brothers were waiting for him, seeing that their scar-eye brother has arrived they start walking on the sidewalk and looking around, and they have to admitted it feels refreshing in this mountain town.

"Haah, fresh air." Christopher said breathing the fresh air of the mountain town.

"Maybe moving here isn't a bad idea after all." Adam said seeing how quiet and peaceful it is.

William also ad. "Yeah and look at all this snow, I bet if there was a storm it could cancel school for a couple of days and think of what we'll gonna do; snowball fights, snow fortress, sliding, building snowmen-"

"Snowmen with big dicks!" Accel finish the sentence.

Just then the boys laughing out. "HAHAHAHAHA!" But then, they heard voices.

"You shall die by my warhammer Drow elf!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I banish thee to the forest realm!"

The quarto brothers saw two kids dressing and seem to be fighting. One kid has blond puffball hair wearing a turquoise shirt with a yellow shield on it and pants, he has blue shoulder pads with white outlines, a dark blue cape, and gold gloves with yellow trim, he also has a belt that appears to just be a rope and a gold headband with a purple gem in the center. And he wields a hammer which he tries to hit the other kid. The other kid seem to be dressing as an elf, wearing a green shirt and brown pants, gloves and a hat, he also wears fake ears.

"No way! I banished you first! Ha ha, you can't hold out much longer!" The elf said as he hits the blond boy with his wooden sword.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! I can't hold out much longer! HEEEELLLPPP!" The boy pleads for help as he being hit multiple times. The four boys saw him being like that, but now they have enough.

"Okay, that's it that kid is now picking up that poor kid." Christopher frowned not liking what he seeing.

"Let's get him!" Adam said as they marched to the blond's rescue.

The elf keeps hitting the blond boy and right as he about to hit him again someone grabbed his wrist before twisted it making him cried out in pain, the elf turn his head to see a brown-haired boy frowned at him. The boy push the elf two feet away and let go of his wrist, soon the elf soon three other boys besides him, and one of them was cracking his knuckles readied to fight.

"Hey, no fair. That's cheating. I'm going to go tell my mom!" The elf said before running off to go tell his mom.

"Yeah, that's right, go home and go to your mommy!" Accel cried out.

Christopher held a hand to the blond kid. "You okay?" The blond kid took his hand and Christopher lift him up. "Yeah, thanks, I didn't realize he had a health potion." The blond said.

William whisper to Accel. "A health potion? Are they playing some sort of dungeon and dragons game?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Look at his cloths." Accel whisper him back looking at his clothes.

"My name is Butters the merciful, I'm a paladin." The boy now named Butters introduced himself.

"Yep! Definitely playing dungeons and dragons game." William whisper again after hearing Butters saying that his a paladin.

"Well nice to meet you Butters. I'm Christopher and those guys are my brothers-" Christopher introduced himself then it was his brothers' turn.

"I'm William."

"Name's Accel, s'up."

"And I'm Adam nice to meet you."

"We just got move here. See the house behind us." Christopher points his thump at their house.

Butters bring a small as he seeing their house. "Wow, and I live next door to you all!" Butters point at his own house which is next door.

"That makes us neighbors then." Adam said seeing that they meet their first neighbor.

"Yeah that's true, and we should be friends." Butters added it.

The four boys looked at each other's before turning back to Butters.

"Yeah"

"Sounds cool"

"That's a good idea"

"Yeah, it'll be our pleasure."

Just then they heard their phones ringing as they pull out at the same time to see they have receive a new Facebook friend request which it was Butters'.

"How did you?..." Adam was surprise of how exactly did their new friend manage to send them a friend request so fast.

"Now that we are friends you four should talk to the wizard king, he's been talking about your arrivals. He lives over there in the green house." Butters explained as he escorts them to the wizard king.

"Wait a minute." Adam starts whisper to the others. "Someone's been talking about our arrival?"

"And who the heck is the wizard king?" Asking William curious of who is this wizard king.

Butters then asked them. "Hey where did you all from before moving here?"

The boys answer him.

"Oh, we used to live in New York." Christopher said.

"Man, we have a great time in that town." Accel said remembering the good old times.

"Yeah!" Adam agreed.

"Totally" William too.

"Do you all like Colorado?" Butters asked again.

"Yeah" William responded.

"Is great" Adam also responded.

"I guess so" Accel shrugged his shoulders.

"It feels relaxing and refreshing, and quiet." Then Christopher explains. "Back home it was noisy, we always hear cars honk, cars crash, people complaint, gang war, crime cries and loud trumps. Hell, sometimes we couldn't sleep a little bit longer in every weekends because of those noises."

"Wow. I guess life in New York is really noisy." Butters said.

As they continued to chatted, they have arrived in front of the green house. Butters knock at the door, after a few seconds the door opens revealing a kid at their age.

"All hail the Grand Wizard!" Butters announced.

The kid in front of them was fat and he wears a red-violet wizard cloak with a blue cape held on by gold buttons, he has yellow gloves, a turquoise belt with pouch, and a turquoise wizard hat with a yellow stripe at the bottom which they could see that he has messy brown hair and a yellow star with a smiley face. "So you are the new kid. Your coming was foretold by a-wait a minute?! Who are these guys?" He was addressing to Christopher but he took notice of the other three.

"They're also the new kids, my king." Butters responded.

"What? I didn't hear there were more new kids around!" The wizard said in shocked.

"We all move here TOGETHER, all of us are brothers." Christopher explained.

"Brothers, huh? I did hear from a Coldwell Banker that you have brothers. But anyway, I am the Wizard King. But the time for talk is not nigh. Let me show you my kingdom." The wizard said as he led them inside. (I'll just write him as Cartman)

The boys enter the house and living room, there they saw a woman with brown hair sitting on the couch, she wears a light blue shirt and brown pants. The woman saw the boys entered before she began to speak.

"Oh, who are your new friends, Eric?" She asked.

"Shut up mom, not now." Cartman replied his mom making the four boys shocked.

The boys were shocked to hear Cartman say that to his own mother. "Dude!" Adam snapped.

"You can't talk like that to your mom." Christopher said to him.

"So? I say stuff like that all the time, and I never get in trouble." Cartman snorted.

"I'm starting to hate that guy." Accel whispered.

The boys now enter the kitchen before Cartman leads them to the backyard door as he opens it.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep!" Cartman declared.

When they saw the backyard, they were impressed by the scene, there was a kid in front of a stall probably an armory. There were also dummies to practice on combat. To the left there was a ring with the sign 'stables', where a kid and a cat are in it. There are signs everywhere like The Rock of Insanity to a rock, Pool of Vision to a small pool and The Wizard Stumps. In the back is a large cardboard castle held together with tape. In the center of the castle there is a tent.

"Is that guy over there dressed as a princess?" William asked as he spotted and point to a guy dressing like a princess. But Cartman ignore his question as he walks towards the armory shop. The boy is about the same age as them wearing a red shirt and black pants with a blue cape, he has a belt with scissors and a metal helmet, he has messy brown hair and is seen wielding a wooden sword.

Then Cartman introduce them to the helmeted boy. "Our weapon shop here is tented by Clyde, a level 14 warrior." He said before moving on to the ring. The boy in the ring in question has messy brown hair, freckles under his eyes, and sticking his tongue out, he wears a green shirt and blue pants. He has a dark green cape with matching headband and belt around his body. On the belt, he has bottles of white liquid and needles, also filled with white liquid. "Here you can see our massive stables. Overseen by the level 9 ranger Scott Malkinson, who has the power of diabetes."

"I wouldn't call it a power." Accel replied frowned at the fat-boy starting to hate him even more.

Then Cartman introduced them to a princess dressed boy, he wears a purple and white dress, gold shoulder pads, white gloves, and his orange parka that covers most of his head. He has a blonde female wig on with a gold tiara. "And here of course, is the lovely and breathtaking Princess Kenny the fairest maiden in all the kingdom." Then he starts whispering to them. "Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick is just how he seems to be rolling right now."

"O~kay" Christopher could get that people wanted to be the opposite gender in the RPG video games but in real life...

Then Cartman stops in front of the castle with Butters by his side before declaring. "You have been sought out, New Kid, you and your brothers, because humans everywhere are in great danger, I need something from you and, in return I am prepare to allow you and your brothers into my kingdom, I know that all of you are very excited." He said to them. "It's time for you first quest, but first- please tell us your names."

The four boys looked at each other's, they're parents did said to go out and play, not to mentioned they are new here and just moved in they don't know a lot of people and they certainly didn't want to spend the day doing nothing. Boring~. They decided to introduce themselves.

"My name is Christopher."

"My's William."

"Accel."

"And I'm Adam."

"Very well, Christopher, William, Accel and Adam. You all may choose a class: fighter, mage, thief or Jew." Cartman said before Butters came with a set of clothes. "But I should warn you all; those are the only ones left and if one of you chose a class and the other wanted it then you just have to choose another one." With that said the four boys went to pick up clothes, luckily they have name-tags that represented a class.

"I pick mage!" William declared holding the mage clothes.

"I pick thief!" Accel smirked holding the thief class.

"I pick fighter!" Christopher said.

"And I pick... Jew?" Adam couldn't believe that the only class left was the Jew class.

"Sorry Adam." Christopher apologized.

William and Accel apologizing as well. "Yeah sorry/Sorry I know that you wanted another class."

"Can I be another class?" Adam asked Cartman.

"Nope."

"Aw, come on."

"Nope~."

"But what the hell does the Jew class do anyway?" Accel retorted.

"Very well then, I will describe each of the classes. A fighter has courage, honor and ability to kick fucking ass. A mage is like a wizard but only not as cool, you can use magic. A thief is sneaky and can steal anything. And of course a Jew is a priest/monk-like, you posses holy powers."

"Wow really?" Adam blinked. "But hold on, couldn't I just be a monk or paladin?"

"No! Like I said before: these are the only ones left, you're just unlucky that's all!" Cartman snapped. "Now, you're a Jew and that's final!"

"Can you give him a chance?" William asked.

"I'm the KING and I decide what class it is!" Cartman snapped.

"Alright, alright." Christopher replied. "Let's put on our costumes guys." He said putting on his costumes along with the boys, they started to more and more hating to the fat king.

After a few moments, the four boys had putted their costumes. Christopher's Fighter class costume was a red shirt and black pants, he wore yellow cloves with orange stripes and a red headband on the forehead.

William's Mage class was consisted by a purple shirt under a blue robe reaching to his feet, blue pants and a silver headband, he also wears a ring on his finger.

Accel's Thief class was a black shirt under a blue cloak and a blue hood over his head, black pants and red cloves.

Adam's Jew class attire was a white shirt and white pants, he has a tallit (a prayer shawl) tied on his neck like a cap, a yarmulke (skullcap) on top of his head and he wore two rings on his right hand. With the attire he wears he defiantly looks like a Jew.

"We like to welcome to the KKK... Christopher the Fighter, William the Mage, Accel the Thief and Adam the Jew." Cartman declared.

"HURAY!" Butters happily cheered.

The boys for their part after listened Cartman saying KKK it was as if they are _actually_ join the KKK, the group of racist against afro-Africans.

"Now, please go and visit the weapons shop. Procure yourselves weapons and we shall teach you how to fight." Cartman said.

As what they were told they went to the weapon shop and meets with Clyde.

"Would all of you like to see my wares, weary travelers? Perhaps you would like to hear tips and rumors for two dollars?" Clyde asked polishing his wooded sword.

"Tips and rumors? Well I like to hear it-"

"Wait a minute!" Accel interrupted Christopher before whispering to the others. "I don't think we should spend two dollars for a tip or rumors, it could be some scam."

"How can you be so sure?" William asked.

"People who put a price on tips or rumors are scammers, that's the only thing they could say is something that isn't worth an interest." Accel explained. "I already went through people like him."

After a few moments of discussion between the four brothers Christopher continues on. "No sorry, we just want to buy some weapons for us."

"Yeah show us the goods." Accel exclaimed.

"Fine. Since you guys are new here and already choose your class let me produce the weapons for you, like the rules apply." Clyde said before grabbing some weapons and places them on the table. He points at each weapons and call out their names to them. "Here are the weapons for each class you are: the Warrior's Blade for the Fighter. The Magic Wand for the Mage. The Rogue's Dagger for a Thief. And the Jewish Staff for a Jew."

"I guess is only fair." Christopher shrugged before turning to Accel. "Accel you still got the money?"

"Yeah, I got the money." Accel said before handed the money.

Clyde counts the money. "Yeah that's about right."

After paying the boys each took a weapon, some twirling around with it other making light swings and other twirling his wand before Cartman came to see them. "Ah! You have procured each of you a weapon, nice. It is now time to teach you all how to fight, I want all of you to take your new weapons, and, with a bravely of a noble knight- beat up Clyde."

"What?" Clyde asked.

"Kick his ass new kids!" Cartman said to the four boys.

"What?" Christopher asked.

"Eh?" William asked.

"What you say?" Accel asked.

"Say what?" Adam asked.

"What did I do?" Clyde asked feeling accused.

"I'm the king, Clyde and the king wishes to be amuse!" Cartman demanded. "Go on new kids, show him what all of you can do."

"Now wow, wow, wow!" Christopher interrupted. "We can't just go and fight him, he's all alone and we're four. Four against one is isn't fair, dude."

"Yeah, you said it/Totally/Ain' fair man!" William, Accel and Adam agreed.

"Argh!" Cartman rubs his temple in annoyance. "Okay, okay… let me think."

"How about the four of us fight each others?" Christopher suggested getting his attention. "We're four so we could split in two pairs of two people and then you'll teach us how to fight."

"Umm… no, you see, this isn't how it works. You need to fight a member of the kingdom to-"

"It'll work, I'm sure of it. Besides, the four of us each has taken lessons of martial arts." Christopher said before continued. "And we spars each other's all the time in pair, I'm sure it'll work."

"Yeah, that's true/We did it all the time/It'll work." William, Accel and Adam agreed.

Cartman signed. "Fine! Go to the center and find yourselves a sparring partner."

With that said the quarto brothers and Fat-ass king went to the center and pair up with a sparring partner. Christopher had pair up with Accel and Adam had pair up with William. As they reach the center they enter a ring with Cartman acting as referrer.

"Okay who's first?" Cartman asked as Christopher and Accel face each other. "Alright, you two, bash each others' faces."

The two of them didn't like the sound of bashing each other's faces, they decide to ignore it before they bowed to each other and took a stance. The two of them charge at each other's and as they getting close they swing their weapons as they clash, it doesn't take long before they separates and getting two feet away from each other's before they charged again. Christopher and Accel clash their weapons multiple times, Christopher gripped his sword with both of his hands as he spins to swing hard at Accel but only for the scarred eye boy to block it and pushing him backward. Accel just seemly rolled his head then switching dagger backward before charging at Christopher, he swings around to hit him and every time he did his brother will only blocks or dodge, with the last swing Accel smirk as he bend down to the ground before he kick his brother's legs knocking him down before he jumps and attempt to stab him but Christopher rolled around and making Accel miss it before he stands up. The two brothers looked at each other's before they grinned and starts to walk around.

The rest of Kuupa Keep joins to watch the fight and they were impressed with their skills, especially Cartman, he knew that recruiting the new kid in to his kingdom was a good idea and for a bonus he has FOUR new kids, he sure as hell the elves won't know what hit them.

"Alright, since I know you two know how to hit, hit hard and protect your BALLS." Cartman said. Some of the boys chuckle after hearing 'protect your balls' comment. "It is time for you to use your heroic powers. Using your abilities takes power points, or PP for short."

"He he he... PP... He he." Clyde chuckled.

"If you have a fucking better name for them then fucking say it, Clyde! Fucking asshole!" Cartman shouted at Clyde in annoyance. "I'm the king, and I say it's PP!"

"Yesh, someone needs to take a chill pill." Accel said.

"You said it." Christopher agreed hearing him clear.

"Go ahead you two, use your Fighter and Thief abilities." Cartman said to the two.

Christopher and Accel looked at each other's with confuse looks before the former ask. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Oh my god..." Cartman rub his temple. "In your costumes' pocket there is a manual, pull it out and go through page 15, category; Abilities!"

The two boys runs their hand on their pocket before producing small manuals, the manual may be the same but different. Christopher's manual was written 'Manual of Fighter' and Accel's was 'Manual of Thief'. They blinked in surprised for not noticing earlier. William and Adam saw them produced two manuals as they check on their pockets, and to their surprise, they have also manuals. William's was written 'Manual of Mage' and Adam's 'Manual of Jew'.

"I didn't notice there were manuals in our pockets." Adam said before opening and begins to read through the pages.

With that thought said, Christopher and Accel went through pages before finding the one they were told to, after a few moments of reading the two boys both close their books as they understand their abilities. The first one to make his move was Accel as he performs front flips, side flips and back flips before he reach behind Christopher, he pulls out a (safety) knife and he stabs at him. The ability he uses is known as Backstab.

Christopher was on one knee in pain before standing up, he produced a ball then throws in the air as Accel looking at it before Christopher produced a bat and swings it hitting the ball sending it at Accel before it hits his face knocking off his feet. His ability is known as Assault and Battery.

"Okay, I had seen enough!" Cartman called out making them stop. "Okay, is the other two's turn now, come on you two!" He called out to William and Adam.

"That was a nice fight you two." Adam praised as Christopher and Accel walk out of the ring.

"Thanks, and we're make sure to watch your fight." Christopher said with Accel nodded in agreed.

As William and Adam were now in the center of the ring Cartman declare. "Alright, you two try to bash each others' faces. FIGHT!" Both boys bowed to each other before they took a stance.

Adam charged first before he swings his weapon horizontal only for William to bend down, Adam did a number of swings but every time William dodge them. With a quick idea Adam did a slide spinning kick at his legs knocking him out the ground, he attempt to hit him but only for William kick him away before he stand up and charge at him. The two boys clash their weapons multiple times, William did a horizontal swing only for Adam to block before he spins around to swing his cane but for the former to intercepting with a diagonal swing. Then they perform a series of kicks, the two use roundhouse kicks only for the two feet hit one another, William then spins around to kick but only for Adam to kick it, the white-haired boy did a chute lateral only for the pigtailed boy to use a roundhouse kick. The Mage-class boy manage to hit his brother with a jab of his weapon making him backwards, William then pulls out a lighter and a firecracker before he lights it up then he wave it shooting fire, this is his ability that he read through the manual, Dragon's Breath.

He keeps waving the firecracker (and make sure he doesn't hit him) as Adam was starting to get back from the fire before William stops and then he use chute frontal kick him out the ground. Then Adam back flips to stand up before he pulls out a sock and a rock before he put it inside the sock, then he swings it before he throw at William on the abdomen. He used his ability, of Sling of David.

Cartman clapped his hands. "Okay, that's enough!" He called out making the two remained boys to stop.

Then the quarto brothers are gathered as Cartman began to speak. "HA! HAHAHA! DUDES, that's was awesome! You, you're like 'WAAHH! AAAH!' and you, you were 'BAAAHM!' And you two were like 'WAAH YAAH' and 'HAAAAWA!'" Cartman was making fighting noise before he calms down. "You've proved yourselves worthy. Now come inside the war tent and I shall let you all see the relic."

With that said Cartman went inside to the tent, while the rest of the members of Kuupa Keep come to the four boys as they complement their fights and their skills. After thanking them they went inside of the war tent where Cartman was waiting.

"Well, here it is, the reason why humans and elves are locked in a never-ending war. The relic for which human and elf are willing to die... The Stick of Truth." The boys were getting closer to see a pillow on top of a dais. And on top of that pillow… was just a plain stick.

"Just two days ago, we took the stick back from the elves. Our kingdom was dying, but now it thrives. For whoever controls the stick controls the universe. Don't gaze at it too long." Cartman explained before shielding his eyes. "For its power is too much for mere mortals to look at!"

"Dude. Is just a plain old stick." Adam said deadpanned. "You and the others could have a least giving a little decoration before started the game."

"Yeah, so it could look lest lame." Accel added but still couldn't believe they were seeing a plain old stick.

Cartman places his hand on his chin in thinking. "Hmm… You know… you're right, it could have at least a decoration or two. I need to talk to the guys during school." Cartman wondered. He then turns away before addressing to the four brothers. "Now that you all see the relic, let discuss your dues. Being a member of my kingdom costs nine ninety five for the first week, four dollars of which is tax deductable."

The boys were deadpanned shocked after hearing that they have to pay to play the game.

William:"Is this some kind of joke?" William asked deadpanned while looking annoyed.

"There is no way in hell that WE are going to PAY here!" Accel retorted.

"You can't just taxes players to a game." Christopher said.

"Who come up that idea?" Adam asked.

"ALARM! ALARM! ALARM!" Cried out Butters' voice.

"Whew, saved by the bell-er, alarm." Christopher said in relieved.

"Someone has sounded the alarm!" Cartman shouted, alerted.

"ALERT! ALERT!" Butters continued as he ran inside the tent.

"What is it?!"

"The elves are attacking!"

"OH MY GOD! Defensive position!" Ordered Cartman before he ran out.

Christopher turns to his brothers. "We should go and see." He said before the four of them ran out the tent.

Once outside, they all saw the humans ran around, preparing for battle as they got their weapons and equipped their armors. "Men the gate! Don't let them through!" Ordered Cartman.

A large group of elves were waiting outside the entrance of the backyard. One of them demands. "GIVE US THE STICK, HUMANS!"

"FUCK YOU DROW ELVES! Come and get it!" Taunted Cartman before he turns to Clyde. "Clyde guard the Stick of Truth while we defend the fortress!"

"Aye, aye!" Clyde said before running to the tent.

"'Aye, aye' we're not playing PIRATES Clyde!" Cartman retorted before turning to the four boys. "This is your chances to prove yourselves, hold off the asshole elves at all cause!"

The four boys pulling out their weapons and each took a stance preparing for battle.

"Well...you hear him." Christopher spoke.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Adam declared before they ran to battle.

Accel was now facing two elves in front of him, the elves charge at him with their weapons raise but the Thief-class boy also charge before he jumps and perform a front-flip as he land on the ground getting behind the two elves then he slide spin to kick off their legs knocking them off ground, he then stands up and kneeled to punches them hard on the faces knocking them out cold. Then out of an act of innocent he went through the knock out elves pockets, and then he took what they got before keeping them.

"OW! Oh! Hey!" Butters cried out as he was being hitting by an elf, that's when Christopher land a kick on the elf knocking him out. He ask if butters was alright which the blond paladin responded, then two more elves appeared while the elf he knock out stands up then they raise their weapons. Christopher told Butters to dodge and wait for his signal, he decide to use Assault and Battery ability by the throw the ball at the first elf then use the bat to hit at the two incoming elves making them fall on the ground, he then use his weapon to hit one elf on the head knocking him out then he saw the elf he knock out with the ball getting to stand up and he ran at the elf hitting him on the head knocking him out. Then the last elf he hits him with the bat was getting to stand before he give Butters the signal as he understands what he means and pull out his hammer before he hit the elf knocking him out. Christopher gives him thumbs up to him as Butters return it.

Adam stops the two elves who were hitting a knock out Scott on the ground, he use the curved side of his cane to grab one elf's neck before he gripped his weapon tighter with both of his hands as he swing him at the other elf before letting him go. The two elves were getting up before clenched their weapons as they charged at the Jew-class boy, they swing their weapons but only for Adam to dodge them before he perform an uppercut to one elf on the chin knocking him out, then he spin kick the other elf on the back also knocking him out. Suddenly, several arrows were shooting towards him, he deflect them with his weapon before he saw an archer elf, decided to attack him with a long range attack he's using his Sling of David ability before he throw the sock-filled rock at the archer hitting him on the head, knocking him out cold.

William perform a roundhouse kick to an elf who was hitting Mr. Kitty, the elf stands up before two more elves joins in, they start attacking as they swing their weapons at the Mage-class boy but he proves that he has excellent reflexes as he dodge them, he then using his Dragon's Breath ability as he wave the firecracker shooting fire down their feet as they took a step back. Seeing that they starts to step back William took his chance as he did a flying kick to a first elf knocking him out before he went to another elf as he elbow to the stomach knocking him out, and as for the last elf William jumps and spins before he hits him hard with his weapon before knocking him out.

Chris Donnely, an elf who's in charge of the group saw his comrades knocked out before he calls. "Drow Elves! Fall back! Fall back I say!" With that said all the elves runs away before getting out of the backyard.

Everyone gathers around as they saw the elves running away.

"Yes! Awesome, dude! Take that, you asshole elves! Better luck next time!" Cartman said before doing his victory dance. "Na na na naaaa na! We still control the universe! Ha ha ha ha haaaa ha!"

Then Clyde got back before he told the worst news. "It's gone."

Cartman stops his dance after hearing that. "What?"

"The Stick of Truth. The elves got it"

…

…

…

…

"THAT WAS YOUR ONE DAMNED JOB CLYDE!" Cartman shouted at Clyde. "TO GUARD THE STICK OF FUCKING TRUTH!"

"What exactly did was he doing while we were fighting?" Accel whispered to his brothers who shrugged.

Cartman manage to calm down a bit. Before Cartman told Clyde. "Clyde...you are hereby…" Cartman then shout at him. "BANISHED FROM SPACE AND TIME!"

"What? No! You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can! You're banished and lost in time and space!"

"Yeah! Go home, Clyde!" Butters agreed. Clyde grew more irritated as he starts walking home. For Christopher, William, Accel and Adam for their part they thought that banished him was a little far.

Then Cartman address to the four brothers. "You four fought bravely on the battlefield."

"Yeah, these guys sure can fight!" Scott agreed.

Cartman: Shut up, Scott, nobody cares what you think." Cartman said quickly.

"DUDE!" The four brothers shouted in sync shocked. First, he said that stuff to his mother, now to an innocent kid.

"Anyways, we have a bigger problem now! The stick of truth has been stolen and we must assemble our entire army in order to get it back." Cartman said.

"But our three best warriors still haven't reported for duty, my king!" Butters reminded.

"Our newest members can take care of that!" Cartman said.

"Wait, what?"

"Eh?"

"What do you said?"

"Say what?"

Then Cartman approach Christopher before saying, "I want you and you're brothers to go out into the neighborhood and find my greatest warriors. Token, Tweek and Craig. I am texting their pictures to your personal inventory device now."

The boys feel vibrations on their pants before pulling out their phones to see three pictures of the boys that Cartman described.

"How did he-"

"But beware...the lands outside are full of marauding drow elves, monsters and sixth graders." Cartman warned them. "Be sure you are well equipped. Now go! And send my warriors here!" He ordered.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THAT! BAM!**

 **And I like to thank you all for patiently waiting for this to come. After playing the game so many times I got this idea for a fanfic, "What if instead of one new kid how about FOUR?", the appearances and classes of the four OCs of my are actually based on my previews games of Fighter to Jew, and the names as well.**

 **If you have any ideas for me send through PM or come to my forum.**

 **Don't forget to review, please.**

 **Stay tuned for the second chapter.**

 **Also, I would like to add to those who doesn't know yet there's going to be another South Park RPG video game, a sequel to Stick of Truth know as The Fractured But Whole, SPOILER ALERT this time the boys are playing as super heroes and (SPOILER ALERT!) I'll mind make a fanfic out of it once the game is out and I have already some ideas in mind**

 **Ready? SPOILER ALERT. I'll mind make a xover with a Tokusatsu show known as _Kamen Rider Drive_ , one guy that I have a talk with comment that the new kid will have the 'gas' to it.**

 **Well, see you all later!**


	2. 1st Day: The Coffee, Maiden and Gate

**Here's chapter 2.**

 **Don't own anything, only OCs.**

* * *

"How did we end up in this crap?"

Christopher, William, Accel and Adam were currently walking on the sidewalk after leaving Cartman's house. Today, they have just moved here in South Park with their parents, and as they were told to go outside and make friends by their parents they have meet Butters, the first friend they have ever made in South Park. After they were asked if they wanted to play with them they accept and they become part of a game that involves a war of Humans and Elves who are fighting for a (plain old stick) relic known as The Stick of Truth. They say whoever controls the Stick, controls the universe. And right now the Kingdom of Kuupa Keep used to have the Stick but it has been stolen by the Drow elves, in order to get it back they must assemble their entire army but the three best warriors haven't arrive yet, so the Wizard King had asked the four brothers to get them, luckily Butters was with them to show the way.

Christopher turns his head to look at William. "Come on William, don't be like that." He said trying to reason him.

"I'm with William on that," Accel agreed. "The fat-ass king orders us to bring his warriors. I mean, who the fuck he thinks he is, how are we ever going to find those guys anyway if we don't even know this town so well?"

Deep down Christopher admit that Accel was right. They have just arrived in South Park and they know nothing about this town. "We have Butters here to guide us." Cartman had send Butters to go with them and for that they asked him for directions which he happily accepted. "Thanks again for showing the way, Butters. We just moved here and we don't know this whole town yet, I had a feeling that we needing someone to show us these part of town."

"Is no problem, really." Butters responded with a smile. "I'm really happy to help you guys."

As they keep walking a little redhead boy with glasses was walking on the sidewalk as well before he saw Butters.

"Hey, Butters,"

"Oh, hey Dougie! How are you doing?" asked Butters cheerfully.

"Fine." The boy known as Dougie saw the four boys. "Oh, are you guys the new kids?" He asked.

"Yeah/We sure are/That's us/Yes we are." Said Christopher, William, Accel and Adam.

"My name's Christopher, and these guy are my brothers; William, Accel and Adam." Christopher introduced himself then point at his brothers.

"Are you also playing this dumb Stick of Truth game?" Accel asked.

"The Wizard King says I'm too ginger to be one of the humans," said Dougie. "But Paladin Butters lets me be his squire on the sly."

"Paladins seek justice for all races!"

A collection of expression appears on the four brothers after hearing that. Not only fat-ass king is such an asshole to his own mother and Scott they discovered that his also a racist, Adam also wondered if that was the reason why the Jew was a class in this game.

"I can't believe that fatboy is also a racist!" Accel snapped. "Remind me of kicking his big fat ass once we get back to the kingdom."

"Well," Christopher approaches to Dougie. "I'm glad Butters lets you be his squire, and if me and my brothers ever formed a kingdom we'll let you in, sounds good?" To him everyone should all be friends with different races. "And in my opinion you look exactly fine of who you are."

"Thanks!" Dougie happily cheered. Not too long the four brothers felt vibration as they took out their Iphone to see a friend request from him which they accepted him as their friend.

"See you guys later!" Said Dougie as he walks away.

Adam:"So, where are we going to?" Adam asked Butters reminded him their task.

"To Craig's house, we just need to go straight." Butters said before remembering something. "But first; I need to go a quick check at my house, I need something for their quest."

The boys all nodded as they went to his house.

* * *

(=Cue Hi no Ito Rinne no GEMINI by Petit milady, World Break version=)

As the music starts shots of Christopher, William, Accel and Adam are seen before a quick shot of the four of them with their class costumes and weapons in hand.

 ** _Mune no awai kakaeru tsurugi Karada wo meguru akai kioku yo_**

Christopher is seen as he swing his sword follow by William casting a fireball spell follow by Accel twirling around with dagger in hand and finally follow by Adam shooting three arrows.

 ** _Naite warai aishi nikunda Watashi-tachi mata koko ni majiwaru_**

Then the four of them are seen together as they perform their quarto Dragon Shout as the ground was breaking apart and snow blowing as the title formed.

 _South Park; The Stick of Truth_

 ** _Sono kirei na hitomi wo Nozoki komeba yomigaeru no_**

Christopher is seen walking on the sidewalk before his three brothers joins him.

 ** _Mayu no naka yorisotte Yume wo handa hibi_**

Then all of suddenly they now donned in their costumes as they look at the town from the distance.

 ** _Arui wa karameta yubi Tagai no chi ni mamire amaku_**

Then the Stick of Truth is seen falling twirling around as the background shows the two armies fighting.

 ** _Nagareru toki no kawa e Chitta koto wo_**

Then we saw the Kingdom of Kuupa Keep with Cartman and the other warriors there then to the elf kingdom with all the Drow Elves with Kyle sitting on his throne.

 ** _RIBON to kusari de Futatsu no sadame wa musubare_**

Weapons of the four brothers are seen as they were being drawn before the brothers are seen as they charged. Quick shots of leaders from different factions are seen; Cartman of Kuupa Keep, Kyle of Elven Forest, Kevin of Federation, Ike of Pirates, Michael of Goth Kids, a leader of Dwarfs faction and a leader of the Hosodantora.

 ** _Ikite deai hikareatta no_**

Then the buddies appeared on the screen but when they saw each other's they started glared because being part of different kingdoms.

 ** _Sore ga nani yori tsuyoi buki da wa_**

Then green goo starts to slip on the screen before showing the Nazi Zombies

 ** _Yami mo aku mo osore wa shinai_**

Then the Big Bad Government Guy is seen with his good eye frowned and a dark mysterious figure is seen with his hands holding the Sick of Truth with a malicious grin.

 ** _Futari dake demo ima wo tatakau_**

Then the four brothers are seen using their abilities except Christopher who cross two swords glowing with power before he swing them unleashing his own powerful attack ability.

 ** _Utsukushii MESHIA ni nare_**

The Stick of Truth is seen again falling before it lands to a mountain before the four brothers are seen with the warriors of Kuupa Keep and Elven Forest on the opposite sides raising their weapons in the air as the music ends.

* * *

1st Day; The Coffee, the Maiden and the Gate

After going to Butters house the four brothers have meet his parents and they were somehow... displeased, they discovered that they grounded their son all the time and for no reason, they made a swore to help their friend no matter what and making sure to find proofs to denounces them.

"Wonder what Craig is like?" Christopher wondered out loud.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough."

Then Christopher looks at William with concern in his expression before he asks. "Dude, your okay?"

"Not really."

"Is it about Clyde's message?" Ever since they came out of Cartman's house the four boys all have received a message from Clyde saying; ' _Fuck you, New Kids! Things were fine until you guys showed up. I'll get you back for this, I swear!_ ' They thought he was bluffing but they all couldn't stop feeling unease about it and they don't feel good about people with grudges against them.

"Well, whatever it is I'm pretty sure we'll find a way to backfire whatever plan he has." Accel said.

"Eh, you may be right/That could work/Nobody is going to get us." Christopher, Adam and William agreed.

Butters, while walking looks at the four brothers and noticed they are different. "Hey, say, you said that you guys are brothers, right?" He asked.

"Well, yeah..." Christopher answered.

"But how come you all look so... different?" He made adjusted about their skin colors and hair. Christopher has brown hair and he's white, while the other three seems to have either green, black and unusual white hairs and tanned, half-Asian and paler skins.

"Oh! Ha-ha, that's because we're not brothers by blood." Christopher chuckled.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad have adopted me, Accel and William, with Christopher being their biological son." Adam explained making Butters in surprised.

"Wow! Adopted?!"

"Yup! Ever since we got into the family, we're always been together." Accel could remember well the day he had meet Christopher and convinced his parents to adopt him, he thought he could never have a family again and gets a second chance.

"Yeah, and you could say that we're very close, close as best friends." William too remember when he was adopted, he finally found a family that didn't judge about his birthmark. "And we're known as SBBFF."

"SBBFF?" Butters titled his head.

" **S** tep **B** rothers **B** est **F** riends **F** orever." Christopher confirmed.

"Wow" Butters signed. "Man, I wish I have a best step-brother friend."

As the boys keep walking they pass a Bus Stop sign and there was a snowman standing when suddenly.

"BRAAAAAAH!" Four elves yelled as they came out of the snowman surprising the five human warriors.

"Shit!" Adam cursed.

"A surprise attack!" William cried out.

"Those little bastard!" Accel cursed them.

"Guys, get in your positions!" Christopher declared as they pull out their weapons.

The first of the elves, an Elven Bruiser, charge first with his wooded sword Christopher got in front of him as they hit their weapons at the same time, the elf struggles to push him but Christopher stood his ground.

Another elf, an Elven Protector, charge with his hammer raising before swing it at Accel who blocks it with his dagger, the Elven protector frowned as swings again attempted to hit the Thief, but the new Thief of Kuupa Keep bend his knees to dodge it, the elf keeps swing it around and around but every time Accel dodged them.

"Hey, watch it, you mind hurt someone." Accel mocked getting the elf's nerve.

The two last elves are the Elven Bowman and the Elven Priest, the archer was shooting arrows while the priest was behind as supporter of healing, however the arrows were deflecting by Adam with his cane and behind were William and Butters. With one last arrow deflected Adam yell. "Switch!"

Adam and William change places as the former pulls out his own bow he got from the fight in Kuupa Keep and with the latter deflect the arrows from their enemy.

"Butters," Adam turns to Butters. "Go help Accel!"

"Okay!" Butters run towards Accel and his opponent.

Meanwhile, Accel continues to mock his opponent by dodging, but when he took a look at Butters coming this way it was now the time. Accel, instead dodging, blocks his opponent's hammer as the elf try to push him back. Then he give Butters the signal. "Butters, NOW! Break his shield!"

With a nod Butters declare. "By the Hammer of Butters!" He starts spinning around before throwing his hammer at the opponent's shield, breaking it apart.

Accel took his chance as he kick the elf's stomach forcing him to bend down. Butters arrived before picking up his hammer. "That was the most perfect throw I ever seen." He said. Accel looks around to see Christopher holding off the elf.

"Butters, would you mind finish this guy off?" He asked pointing his thump at the elf in pain.

"With pleasure!" Butters answered as Accel ran off and he starts hitting the elf.

The Elven Bruiser keeps trying to push Christopher but with no luck, it wasn't long until Accel perform a flying kick at the elf making him falling on the snowed ground. Both brothers gives a thumps up to each other's before they saw the elf getting up, the two of them look at each other before nodded as they charge at the elf. Christopher was the first to get closer as he pulls his bat and with both weapons in hand he swing them both at the elf's shoulders as he stumper back. Then Accel came next as he jumps before land on Christopher's shoulder jumps again and performs a flying kick, the feet collide the elf's face hitting hard as he falls back, knocking out cold.

The archer elf keeps shooting his arrows at their enemy but they were all deflecting by a mage-class, Adam being behind pulls the string with an arrow on it before he shoots at the elf hitting on the head.

"Nice shot." William commented.

"Thanks."

The Elven Priest was about to heal the archer when more arrows were shooting and hitting the priest, the elf saw their disadvantage and he ran through his robes before he pulls out small book, he was about to read at loud but he was interrupt by a punch on the face knocking him out cold. The archer regains his conscious but he was hit on the head by a cane. William and Adam looks at the fallen elves before they look at each other's before they give themselves a high-five. Then William noticed the small book on the elf's hand before he picking it up and examines it.

Christopher looks around to see all the elves K.O. "Well, looks like we beat all of them." He said.

"Wow, you guys really do work together as a team!" Butters said excitement.

Christopher and the others feel a little embarrass from the praise. "Thanks, we always have each other's back during sports games or fighting back against bullies back home."

At this moment William has an idea. "Hey, Christopher, Accel, Adam, let's all make an oath."

The three brothers look at him in confuse. "An oath of what?" Accel asked.

"An oath that we will fight together and death together as brothers."

"What for?" Adam asked confused of why their pig-tailed brother wanted to make an oath while they're already brothers.

"Oh, just for some amused in this game, like in Dynasty Warriors with the three swore brothers." He answered. They were starting to have fun in this game and he thought maybe making an oath will bring out more fun.

"Oh yeah, that, no harm of trying it." Christopher agreed.

Soon the four brothers are standing in front of each others' before raising their weapons as some snowflakes fall. "We swear to fight, sharing the same burden and die together!" They all declared together making the oath.

"HOORAY!" Butters cheered for them.

* * *

"So… if I get this straight," Adam starts memorized of what Butters have said. "This game is all started after you guys watch Games of Thrones that gives you inspiration and the events of Black Friday?"

After fighting off a surprise attack of the elves and making an oath the party of five warriors continued on their quest on finding the three other warriors and while they were walking they asked their paladin friend about the whole point of this game. Apparently it all started when the boys were role playing after watching Games of Thrones that gives them inspiration then a few months ago there was a big sell on South Park Mall on Black Friday and every year people goes berserk leaving injuries and being killed in the past, they offered 80% discount to the first 30 people in the mall, and it was also the perfect opportunity for them to get the new gaming system together so they can play online but unfortunately they have split into two factions to get either Xbox Ones or PlayStation 4 and they started to gather other children to join them in the fight, they even convinced the creators of the two videogame machines to put some interests so they could have more allies. In the end the winner was the Xbox, but they realized that their improvised Game of Thrones role-playing over the past few weeks has been filled with so much the drama, action and romance that they do not need Microsoft or Sony to have fun, so they decide to continued to play with a new purpose in this game, fighting over the relic that allows anyone to control the universe.

"Yipe!"

"That probably explains the middle ages and fantasy theme of this game." William now understood.

"But have you guys ever noticed in the Game of Thrones that almost every time they show a guy's wiener, that guy's character is gay?" Butters asked them.

The four boys looked at Butters with confuse. "What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Is just that it shows a lot of girls' boobs and virginals and stuff, but most time they shows a man's wiener is because that guy is in love scene with another guy." Butters explained.

The four brothers looked at each other's like he was crazy. "I think you're missing the point of the show." Christopher said

"Yeah, there's going to be dragons and zombies, and winter is almost coming." William reminded.

"But I've been keeping watching that darn show and I still waiting for the darn dragons to show up and kick everyone's butts." Butters said with irritation in his eyes. "But all I get is wiener, wiener, wiener! Is not all gay wiener but when they do show a strip guy's wiener is all soft and floppy even know he just got done hopped on pretty girl! Why's that? Because it's soft wiener isn't threading just like a gay wiener."

The four brothers looked at Butters with disbelieve. "Dude, what you just said sounded wrong." Accel retorted

"Maybe you're seeing wieners because of the nudity scenes. Sometimes, people see things at what they saw aren't for real, the nudity scenes must have made you seeing wieners in the show, that's why you're seeing wieners." Christopher explained worried that his friend must gone crazy because of the show.

"No, you guys don't understand, there are literally some wieners, even more!"

"Look, we all watched that show and I'm pretty sure there weren't any wieners, even if some guys are naked in some sex scenes but their wieners are hiding pretty well." Accel said.

"Actually… I've been saw a couple of wieners." Christopher, William and Accel turn to look at Adam. "I thought it was just me but now… I'm sure of it."

"See!" Then Butters tells them, that one time when Cartman asked to go find George R.R. Martin and ask him about the dragons with Scott along, once they approach him he starts telling them about wieners, a song about wieners and he even show his own wiener to explain the story.

"Wait," Accel interrupted. "He shows his own wiener?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Butters responded.

They couldn't believed it, a man shows his own penis in front of two boys, that's… not right.

"Why haven't you told anyone?!" Christopher asked. "He could have been some kind of pedophile child molester!"

"Nah! He's just a guy who talks about wieners all the time." Butters said. "And I heard he has his wiener cut off by a citizen who couldn't wait any longer."

"Here we are, Craig's house." Butters declared before they have arrived at their destination, a house in front of them.

They went to the door before Butters knocking it, they wait for a few seconds before a man with orange hair opens it, this was Craig's dad.

"Hey, Craig's dad, is Craig here?" Butters asked.

"You're looking for Craig? Sorry he can't play now, he's in detention, something about flipping out at the Principal?" Craig's dad said before closing the door.

"Man, what a left down. We went all the way here for nothing!" Accel said irritated.

Christopher:"Well, look on the bright side: we still have to look...Token and Tweek." Christopher said looking at his Iphone to see two boys left on the list. The he ask the paladin. "Butters, which way should we go?"

Butters:"The fastest way to go is by going on the Timmy Express." Butters answered.

"Timmy Express?" Christopher repeated.

"Well, is actually Timmy's Handicar. You get an application of Handicar, you give a location of where you are and tell him where you wanna go." Butters explained pulling out his Iphone pressing some buttons, after a few moments they heard a horse neighed and hooves clapping from the distance. "Oh, there he comes!"

The four brothers look at where their friend was looking before a kid, in a handicap stated, on an electronic wheelchair with a fake horse tied to the front and a wagon attached on the back.

"Timmy!" Timmy declared.

"A handicap?" Accel titled his head.

Adam:"Wow, hold on Butters, isn't he an elf?" Adam asked seeing that the kid is an elf.

"Oh, don't worry, Timmy maybe an elf, but he's friendly with both humans and elves." Butters converted.

"So can he really bring us wherever we want?" Christopher asked feeling glad that there's someone who's friendly to the two factions.

"That's right!"

"Well, can he bring us back to Kuupa Keep, I kinda need of a new weapon." William shows his broken wand from the fight to the others.

"Wow. You do need a new weapon." Adam could understand how he feels.

"And how many potions and powers ups did you fellas have?" Butters asked.

Christopher and his brother exchange looks before the former answer. "We...didn't have some."

"Wha-?! But is important to always have some potions in this game! If your health is lowed and an enemy saw it they'll finish you off for good if you have health potions to cure you or power ups to increase your strength and speed!" Butters explained leaving the boys stunned, they knew this game was a role-playing but they wouldn't imagine that it could also be a life RPG videogame.

"Alright, I guess we could at least bring some potions...and some weapons." Christopher said. If this is a live RPG then from their experiences of playing RPG videogames, the first thing you need to do is to get new weapons stronger and betters after leveled up.

"Yeah, in case we're fighting stronger enemies." Adam agreed. If this is a live RPG then from their experiences of playing RPG videogames, the first thing you need to do is to get new weapons stronger and betters after leveled up.

"Well, on aboard!" Butters announced as he pays Timmy with the brothers getting on the wagon.

"Timmy!" Timmy declared as he drives.

* * *

"Say, Timmy, would you mind stay here and wait for a moment? This won't take long." Christopher asked after they all arrive in Kuupa Keep.

"Timmy!" Timmy nodded.

Now back with the boys, they have just arrived in Kuupa Keep in order to buy new weapons, and some potions while they ad it. Princess Kenny saw them and with surprise in his eyes he walks towards them.

"Mrrrhp mrrrhp mrrhp, mrrrhp mrrrph mrrrhp?" Kenny said.

"No, my lady, we are still looking for them, we only here to get well equip in our quest." Butters respond while in character.

"Mrrhp, mrrrhp mrhp, mrhp mrrhp mrrrph mrrrrhp mrrrhp mrrrhp mrrrhp mf." Kenny said.

"I understand." Butters responded as Kenny walks away.

"Did...you understand what he said?" Accel asked. He and the others have no clue at what the cross-dresser have just said.

"Yeah, and you fellas will understand her in about a few days or so." Butters confirmed and encourage them.

"O~kay."

With that say they went to the shop, with Clyde banished they wondered who takes care of the shop now. What they saw at the shop was Scott wiping the wooded sword.

"Scott, you're minding the shop?" Christopher asked.

"Yip, I'm minding the shop now." Scott responded with a smile. "Did you guys need any weapons or armors?" He asked.

"Well, we do need new weapons, also need some potions and it wouldn't hurt to check on armors." Christopher said.

After a few minutes on checking the merchandise the four boys finally managed to find the weapons of their choice picking up number of potion.

Scott was calculating on a calculator to count the price. "Okay, four weapons: Warrior's Scimitar, Sickle Sword of the Faithful, Kris Dagger and Lightning Wand, then eight small potions and four power potions...and with a total of... 47.50$"

The four boys are shock of that price.

"Are. You. Fucking. Us?" Accel asked in annoyance. "Because I could clearly see that's not the right prize!"

"What? W-w-wait, uh, let me see." Scott said nervously before going through his calculator again. "...plus this...then this...then times this...and this... Oh, sorry my mistake."

"Thank god..." Accel signed.

"That will be 36.50$ please."

Even with the right price the boys check on their pocket money to see how much they got, but sadly they don't have enough. "God damn it, we're short on five dollars and twenty-five cents." Accel said.

"That's not good!" Butters said. "If you all don't have enough money you wouldn't buy things you want!"

"What should we do?" Christopher asked out loud.

"My only suggestion is to cut off on potions." Accel suggested with everyone looking at him in thought.

"He's right, we can't afford." Christopher agreed with the others as well.

After cutting on potions and pays for their weapons the boys got on board on the Timmy Express again drive again.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Timmy." Christopher thanked Timmy after have arrived in their destination. "And I do hope your have enough money for summer camp."

"Timmy, Timmy Timmy." Timmy said, even if he only says his name they could tell that he was pretty happy about it. Then Timmy moves out as he declares. "Timmy!"

Well technically, they have just arrive on a point flag where Timmy Express travels and drop off the passengers, so they did the rest by walking, it wasn't long before they have arrived.

"Here we are!" Butters announced as they are now in front of Tweak Coffee.

"Tweak Coffee? Is this where he is?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, Tweek's parents own this place, and Tweek is helping them out." Butters answered.

It didn't take long before they enter the coffee shop where they find a man in front of the counter with short curly dark brown hair, he wears a burgundy-red sweater, and grayish-blue jeans. This man is Tweek's father Richard Tweak, or Mr. Tweak for short.

Mr. Tweak: "Welcome to Tweak Coffee. Coffee made with ingredients supplied by local organic suppliers. It's local coffee. Brewed locally." After finished his quote Mr. Tweak call out on the back. "Tweek?! Tweeeek?!"

"ARGH!" A voice was heard coming from the door.

"Have you picked up the fresh local ingredients?!" Mr. Tweak asked.

"AAHGH NOT YET DAD! I'M STILL TRYING DO TO ALL MY CHORES!" The voice, obliviously Tweek cried out.

"Well hurry up, son, the family business is relying on you!" Mr. Tweak said.

"AAHGHGH!" Tweek cried out again.

After hearing the voice coming out of the door the boys thought that they might be something wrong with him. "Is... your son's... okay?" Christopher asked feeling pity for Tweek.

"Well, of course, he just needs to drink some of our coffee, it makes you to relax and calm, and also giving you an energy boost that'll even make you fight twice per turn in battles." Mr. Tweak said.

Christopher blinks in surprise. "Wait, he drinks coffee? How old is he?"

"Well, we're all in the same grade." Butters answered in Mr. Tweak's place making the four brothers to look at him with disbelief in their expression.

"You're serious?" William deadpanned asked.

"I don't think someone of our age should drink coffee." Adam said.

With a shake on the head Christopher asks Mr. Tweak."Can we see your son for a little bit, please?"

"Okay, you can see my son for a little bit, but not too long he still needs to pick up the fresh local ingredients." Mr. Tweak said.

As the boys enters the employee room they saw a lot of boxes, bags of coffee beans and a big coffee machine, on the center there is a boy of their age with messy blond hair and wears an incorrectly-buttoned green shirt with blue jeans, this boy is Tweek.

"ARGHGHGH! How am I suppose to do all this?! There's no way man! Starbucks has like eight employees! Here it's just me! ARHGHGHGHG!" Tweek said out loud while twitching a little bit.

Accel:"Wow, what's wrong with him?" Accel whispered to the others.

Tweek:"More coffee, need more coffee!" Announced Tweek before heading to the coffee machine and take a cup of coffee.

"Probably the caffeine." William said.

Christopher was the first one to walk forward towards him. "Hey, are you Tweek?"

"ARGHG! Yeah, I'm Tweek! Who are you?" Then Tweek saw the three other boys and Butters. Christopher handed him a letter of request. "What's this? ARHGHG! NOW?!" Tweek freaks out. "The guys need me now?! There's no way man! I have WAY too much to do!" Then he grab Christopher's shirt. "How Am I Suppose To Do All This?!" He shouted.

"Wow, wow, wow, just calm down for a bit, alright?" Christopher tries his best to calm him down. Before he could even calm him down Tweek got an idea. "Wait! You, you guys can help me?!"

"Help you? Well sure, why not?" He turns his head to the others "We can help him, right guys?"

"Yeah/No problem/Sure." William, Accel and Adam all agreed.

"Oooh, thanks! Could you guys go get the four o'clock delivery for me?! If you do that I can finish here and then- and then I'll still have time to play!" Tweek explained before handed an envelope to Christopher. "It's at Kenny's house, y-you give them THIS and they'll give you the delivery!"

"No problem. They said having extra arms is better than two." Christopher quoted.

"ARGHGH! Extra arms are better than two?! Is that even possible?!" Tweek freaking out again.

"Dude, is just an expression." Accel said.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Christopher declared before leaving Tweek.

"Tweek said that the packet is at Kenny's house." Adam then asks Butters. "Butters, do you know the way to Kenny's house?"

"Yep, just leave it to me!" Butters declared.

* * *

Having Butters to lead the Four Bros to Kenny's house was a pleasant way, they were able to look around the town more and start to memorize them. There was a U-store it where people store their belongings, another neighborhood part, a park and then they're back at their neighborhood and seeing it's other part. As they passed a train track they soon reached their destination.

"Okay, here we are." Butters said after they have arrived, the brothers look at Kenny's house which seems to be in a bad shape.

"This... This is Kenny's house?" Christopher asked looking at the house.

"Yeah, it is." Butters responded before realized it. "Oh right, you guys don't know about it. Well you see, Kenny and his family are poor."

The four boys' eyes widened in shock after hearing the revelation. "He's poor?" Christopher asked but couldn't help to feel sympathy for the kid who dressed up as a princess back at the kingdom.

"I feel sorry for him." Adam said feeling sympathy as well.

"I'll probably buy some can of foods for his family." Accel said, he's going to help out the poor kid.

"How nice of you." Butters commented.

"But, seriously, is this the place where we should take the packet?" William wondered.

"That's what Tweek said." Christopher reminded. Maybe Kenny's family owns a little garden.

The four brothers and their friend went to the door before knocking it, they waiting for a few seconds before the door was open to reveal a woman with redhead wearing a lime-green t-shirt with the letters of 'I'm with stupid' with an arrow pointing to the right and dark blue jeans. This woman is Kenny's mother, Miss McCormick.

"What?" Miss McCormick asked.

"Hello miss," Christopher greeted politely handed the envelope to her. "We're here for the packet for Tweek Coffee, here's the envelope."

Miss McCormick took the envelope and reading it before handed them back. "Oh, this isn't for me. This is for the nice people who are renting the guest house out in the back."

"Can we see them?" Christopher asked.

"Well, of course." She handed them a key. "They're right behind in the garage over there, use this key to open the door."

"Thank you miss." Christopher said before taking the key. Miss McCormick made a comment how polite he is before closing the door.

The boys went to the garage before opening the door, out the back there was a door they to it and opening it with the key before enter the room. Inside the room what they saw appears to be a lab with a lot of chemicals, but the boys except Butters realize what this lab is, a meth lab were they saw three people, two men and one woman, obviously the guest house and also meths.

"Shit." Accel cursed. They're going to get in trouble.

"Uh, these witch doctors must be cooking up a secret potion. I wonder if it's a healing potion…" Butters wondered. The four boys turn their heads to look at Butters with deadpanned expression, well they couldn't help it is obviously he haven't saw a meth lab before.

"I don't think they're witches Butters… and I don't think their making a healing portion." William replied but also warned him not to take any of the produce.

"Well, here goes," Christopher bravely steps forward before he spoke to them. "Excuse me. We're on an errand for Tweek Coffee, do you have the packet?"

"Yeah, yeah. We got the package for Tweek Coffee. You got the envelope?" A Meth asked.

Christopher steps forward while the three brothers pray for their brother's safety, he handed the envelope to the Meth Head before he took it but then he noticed something odd.

"Hey… that's not the usual kid that picks up the package."

"Huh? Oh shit, it's a cop!" Another meth proclaimed.

"Ah shit, those 'merchandises' must gotten into they're head!" Accel cried out taking a stance readied for battle.

"Get ready guys!" Announced Christopher before he back flips of getting distance from the meths.

As the three meths charged at the five young children Christopher ordering. "Accel! William! Take care of the old lady! Adam, support us with your long range skill! Butters your with me!" They nodded their heads as they prepared to battle.

Accel and William head on first as they slide through the men's legs before they charged at the meth woman, the drugging-lady tries to stump them but they dodged. William pulls out a small bag and reaching something inside of it, he jumps reaching the woman's high before he throws dust on her eyes making her stuns and trying to get the dust off her eyes, it was his Dust of Dreams ability.

Accel saw what William did as he went and kicks the drugging-lady's leg forcing her on one knee before he did a series of rapid punches on her face. The female meth has now received a black eye, some bruises and a cut on the face, she was about to get up before William hits her hard with his new weapon, the Lightning Wand, causing electricity running through her body and knocking her out cold.

BOW!

"OW!" A meth cried before clutching his crutch and on his knees, Christopher has just kicked him right in the balls, it was his Roshambo ability. He pulls out his new weapon and he starts hitting him. Butters was having a hard time as he blocks the meth's strikes of his broken bottle, the meth hits him so hard that Butters was starting to lose his balance, as the meth was going to hit again two sucking arrows hits his eyes as he cried out in pain clutching his eyes.

"Butters now!" Adam encouraged as Butters hits the meth's leg with his hammer making him on one knee in pain. Adam puts away his bow before pull out his new weapon and charge at the meth, with both him and Butters they swings their weapons hitting the meth on the face knocking him out cold.

The meth that Christopher was beating him stood up before kicks him away, Christopher tries to get up but the meth put his foot on his chest and crashing him, Christopher struggles to get the foot out of him.

"BROS DOG PILE!" The next thing that happens the three brothers all dog piled the meth who was crashing their brother, with the three boys on the meth Christopher was released and his looking at his brother on the meth before they starts beating him up.

After a few moments the boys released the meth looking at him completely beaten up, Christopher joins them before the four gives high-fives.

"These guys might be scientists…" Butters points out. The four brothers turn their heads to look at him.

"Yes, they are scientists, scientists who made bad stuff that ruins people's life." Accel said before kicking a meth. He has a grudge against drug-making people.

"Let's just take the packet and go, now. I'm not feeling comfortable being here." William said wanted to get out of this meth lab.

"And let's call the cops and get to Tweek." After calling the police and watching them arrest the three people who assaulted them. Christopher, being a nice boy, went inside the house and give the key back to Mrs. McCormick, she apologize for the trouble, and with that said Christopher receive a friend on Facebook along his brothers not only that he befriend with Kenny's little sister, Karen and also made another friend on Facebook. Butters and the Bros headed towards back at Tweak's Coffee shop with the package.

* * *

"Hey, Tweek!" Back to the coffee shop, Tweek turns to look who called before he saw the four brothers and Butters with Christopher holding the package.

"You did it! You got the pickup! Oh thanks, man!" Tweek took the package before call out his father. "Dad! I finished my work can I go play?

"Where's today's delivery?"

"Right here!"

Mr. Tweak took the package and examinee by tasting the flavor. "Hm, yup, that's good shit." The boys chuckle at the phrase before he told his son. "Alright, Tweek, you can play for a little bit. But be home before dark or else you'll be grounded."

"Grounded like the fresh grinds of our all organic Tweek blend, made with ingredients from local Tweekers." He quoted.

"Thanks you guys." Tweek thanked them. "I gotta go get change then I'll meet you at the kingdom." With that said he ran out and getting to change. The four brothers feel the vibrations again as they pull out their Iphone to see Tweek as their Facebook friend, not only that they receive two new Facebook Friends, Mister and Miss Tweaks, the four brothers shrugged as they went out and go get the last one.

* * *

"I'll be watching you, New Kids. On Facebook! I hope you post a lot of cat pictures." Said Officer Barbrady as the boys move on. Right now the four New Kids were on the market part of South Park, they have passes a Photo shop, Abortion Clinic, Bank, Rhinoplasty Clinic and few shops. They have just met a Police Officer of this town before they receive another friend on Facebook, they still don't know how they were able to make friends without notice but they let it go, for now.

As they walking Butters was leading the brothers to the last kid to recruit, while talking with the brothers about Terminator and Skeletor Adam was on his Iphone checking the rules of this game, it turns out that the four brothers have receive instruction of the game giving by Cartman that tells about the rules and players' status, and right now something got his interest.

"Hey, do you guys know we could actually modify our costumes with Patches?"

"Patches?" Three of the four brothers repeated in confused.

"Yeah, it says right here that Patches are optional that is useful on armors and weapons to give variety of effects." Adam explained.

"Yeah, there are pretty useful." Then Butters turns to show his hip to the brothers look at it. "See… this one allow to gives me 3 Armors and this one 9 Armors." He points at two Patches he has on his costume before he points at one on his hammer. "And this one allows me to inflict 25 Damage at my enemies."

The brothers look at their blond friend's Patches and they noted to themselves; finding themselves some Patches.

"Give it back! Give it back!" A voice in distress was heard as the boys turn to see four girls in front of City Hall, three girls older then the girl on the center were playing Keep Away with a doll. The girl who tries to catch her doll has short (about mid cheek-length), light blonde and tight-curly, wearing brown jacket and black pants. Obliviously the three girls are actually bullies.

"Why don't you make us?" A Bully Girl asked passing the doll to another.

"That's MY Justin Bieber toy!" Said the blond.

"Not anymore, it's not!" Another Bully Girl said.

Christopher and his brothers frowned at the sign before the former looks at Butters. "Butters, I think recruiting Token has to wait a little." He said before he and his brothers were discussing a plan. After a few seconds, William, Accel and Adam move to the other side and as Christopher moves towards the girls.

"Hey!" The three turn to see Christopher standing on his ground in 4 few feet away from them.

"Who is this?" The first Bully Girl asked.

"I don't appreciate bullies picking on the weak, especially to a cute girl." Christopher proclaimed glared at the Bully Girls.

"Beat it, kid, if you know what's good for you." The second Bully Girl warned unaware that William, Accel and Adam are behind them. The blond girl noticed them before one of the brothers put a finger in front of his lips giving her the sign to be silence.

"Too bad, 'cause I'm not going anywhere." Christopher said before he shouts. "NOW!"

The three brothers jumps on the girls completely shock by the surprise attack. They struggle to get them off but the boys clutch them tightly on their necks. With one hand Accel starts by pulling the hair of the girl's as she cries out in pain, William jab his finger on his captive girl's nose hard making her cry out in pain, and on his captive Adam starts rub on the head hard. Christopher ran to them and kicks the bully girls' legs as they fall to the ground thanks to the weight of the boys on their backs. William, Accel and Adam still on top of the girls grabs their arms and bringing them behind making them unable to move, then the next thing Christopher did he pull the girls' hairs before he tie them up.

The three boys released them as they starts getting up but having hard time because of their hairs tied together and when trying to move her head it pulls the hairs of the girls.

"OW!"

"Hey watch it!"

"Stop moving! Ow!"

The four brothers were standing on their feet watching the girls trying to get themselves free, then they charged at them as they jumps and did a dog pile, and then they starts beating them up by punching, kicking and hitting with a weapon.

-POW! BAM! FWOPOW! BARG! POW!-

After a few moments the boys released them with their hairs untied, the bully girls were covered in bruised, cuts and even black eyes. The bullies got up on their feet before looking at the four boys who glared them, Accel stumps his foot scared them as they runaway.

"You like beating on girls?"

"Only if there are bitches!" Accel shout them. "And bullies!"

Christopher picks up the doll before addressing to the girl. "Here," He handed the doll to her.

"Oh, I hope they didn't break it." The girl said before pulling the string on the back, then the doll starts vibrate.  
Oh whew. Hey thanks… I owe you all." She thanked them.

"Is no problem."

"What are your names?" She asked.

"Oh, well, I'm Christopher and these guys are my brothers, we just moved here today."

"My's William."

"Accel the name."

"And I'm Adam."

"I'm Annie, thank you." Annie smiled at them, especially to Christopher. Then the boys receive another Facebook friend which is Annie's on their Iphone.

After the boys left and going to Token's, Butters was telling how awesome they were fighting against those bullies that he had filmed on his Iphone, the brothers told him that back in New York they use to fight off the bullies of their school and on the streets and because of their action against bullies the entire kids all join forces to push off the bullies and inspired to other schools of the entire district.

* * *

After arrived, the four boys were surprised to see a big house behind a gate, big house no, more like a mansion, they are wondering if this Token is rich… and also if he's a spoiling brat like that rich kid who looks down on others back in New York. They'll soon gonna find out once they meet him, of course there was a Security Guard in front.

"Excuse me, sir…" Christopher spokes to him.

The Guard was busy looking his board and his only reply was. "This is a gated community, sir. We do not allow in the riffraff. Move along, sir."

"But we're here to speak with Token."

"I warn you sir, I have five years training at the mall. Move along, sir!"

"Five years training at the mall? So he's the Mall Cop, now?" Accel whispered.

"It's only going to take five minutes, please."

"Sir, I'm a professional security guard. It is impossible to get pass me."

"Yeah, five years training at mall, Mall Cop." Accel said quietly.

"Sir, we're good friends of Token, if you could only just let us see-" He was interrupted when the Guard spray him with pepper spray at his eyes making him crying out in pain before he knee down and vomit.

"If you try again, I will pepper spray you back to the Stone Age." The Security Guard warned. The three brothers went to their step brother's aid.

"Christopher your okay?" William asked in worried.

"Jesus! Ow...my stomach...?"

"That Mall Cop bastard! Wait until I'll get my hands on him I'll-"

"But what exactly are you gonna do?! He has a pepper spray, for God's sake!" Adam reminded Accel. "We should find another way, Christopher, no point of reasoned the Security Guard if he doesn't want to listen." Advised Adam to Christopher. He, and the other two, knows that Christopher was the most polite of all of them who managed to reason with the some adults.

"Well, there is this one shop I know," offered Butters, rubbing his back gently.

* * *

 _In front of Jimbo's Guns..._

"Butters, are you crazy?!" exclaimed Accel. "I hate that security guy, but we're not gonna shoot him!"

"No, no! You got the wrong idea!" defended Butters quickly. "It's just that, Jimbo doesn't just sell guns! He sells other supplies too! Honest!"

The four brothers look at each other's before they agreed and they all went inside.

Inside the shop the boys found a number firearms and ammos, they even saw taxidermy trophy heads and on the center on the shop there was some kind of monster with his leg being of a person. On the counter there are two men, the first man was taller being overweight and has a double chin wearing an orange hat, orange shirt, green vest, and brown trousers. The second man has short, messy, gray-brown hair, he has a small mustache and goatee, and he was missing a right arm, he wears a camouflage shirt, light blue jeans, sunglasses, and a black headband.

"Well hello there, Jimbo and Ned." Butter greeted the two men.

"Well! What brings you here Business or pleasure? Or vengeance?" Jimbo asked.

"Vengeance!" Butters responded enthusiast.

"You've come to the right place." The brothers noticed that the man, Ned, talks through anelectrolarynx.

"Excuse me, sir." Christopher gain Jimbo's attention as the man looks at the four brothers.

"Howdy there! Haven t seen you four before. You must be the new kids that moved to town and you're into hunt in', huh? Well, boys you all come to the right place! South Park is chock FULL o' things to shoot that would delight ANY Taxidermist, Survivalist or Weekend Animal Death enthusiast! Ain't much I can sell to any minors - thanks to the stupid Democrats - but if you can prove yourselves to be REAL hunters I might be able to get you some better stuff. Hunter's Guide to South Park Wildlife! This book thingy here!" Jimbo shows them a book about hunting.

"Hmm... no thanks we're just here to buy gas masks." Christopher said, not feeling to hunt animals.

"Okay then, how much masks do you want?"

"Four please."

"Okay that'll be 8 bucks."

"I'll pay it!" Accel exclaimed as he pulls out dollar bills surprising the three brothers, Accel run through the bills before he pulls out ten dollar and giving to Jimbo.

"If you boys ever feel like going huntin' you get always come by and buy the book." Jimbo said as the brothers went outside.

"Accel... where on earth did you get that kind of money?" William asked talking about the dollar bills he possess.

"Oh, I took it from the meth people."

"DUDE!" Cried out Christopher, William and Adam in shock.

"You can't just take money from other people!" Christopher said disbelief that his brother stole money.

"Why would you care? Those people were drugs-maker and they deserved to go to jail." Exclaimed Accel. "Besides, I'm a Thief, after all."

The boys stood there for 5 seconds before. "Yeah./Your right./They deserved that." The three brothers agreed.

* * *

With the masks on the boys were back in front of the gate with the Security Guard, they approach him before he pulls out the pepper spray and sprayed them but no effect.

"What the fuck?! Oh no!"

Then the next thing he did pulls out his taser attempting to tas them, the boys saw this as they dodge it. Accel pulls out his weapon and jab it to the security guard's asshole making him cried out in pain. The Security Guard drops his tazer before he pulls out his Billy club, he swings it only for the boys to dodge it. William uses his Dust of Dreams on him as he was temporally blind and he swings his club around. Both Christopher and Adam jumps and kick the Security Guard on the gut making him fallen on his but first.

"You are not going to get away from- AWCK!" He was interrupt as he was being electrified by his own taser using by Accel before he fall unconscious.

"Mall Cop down, Mall Cop down!" Accel proclaimed with his hand in front of his mouth as if he was talking through a talkie-walkie.

"I gotta feel sorry for him."

"Come on, Christopher, he deserved it. Who would want to try and tas children?" Accel exclaimed.

After that the boys went through the gates before headed to the mansion. As they got in front of the door Christopher knocks the door.

When the door is opened it reveals an Africa-American boy with short black hair, he wears a light purple Armani Exchange shirt with a letter 'T' in light orange and a pair of dark gray pants, this boy is Token. "Yeah?"

"Are you Token?"

"Yes I am. Can I help you?" Token asked still hasn't figured out. Christopher handed him the envelope to him as Token took it. "What's this... oh, the elves took the Stick again? Hang on a second."

He closed the door leaving the boys outside, after a few seconds the door opens again reveal Token in a different outfit, he wears a white shirt, purple vest, brown gloves with snowflakes on them, a red cape, and a red headband with a white upside down Nike symbol. "Thank you thy message, travelers! I shall make haste to Kuupa Keep!" He declared saying in character. "Mom! Can you drive me to Eric's house?"

With that done the boys got out of the gate. "Well, looks like that's all of them." Accel said glad that they completed the task.

"Not ALL of them." William reminded, they still missing Craig but since he is in detention they're pretty sure they'll figured it out in the meantime. And with that done they all headed they're way to Cartman's house.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2.**

 **I'll may not working on another chapter for awhile, but be sure to stay tune.**

 **Oh! And here are short bios of my OCs if you want to get to know them more.**

\- **Christopher**

 **Age; 9**

 **Birthday; April 4th**

 **Blood Type; O Positive**

 **Astrology Sign; Aries**

 **Favorite food; Spaghetti with meat sauce, Yellow delicious apple, chocolate bar Mars, chocolate cheesecake.**

\- **William**

 **Age; 9**

 **Birthday; July 1st**

 **Blood Type; B Negative**

 **Astrology Sign; Cancer**

 **Favorite food; Mushroom omelet, tangerine, skittles, tangerine chiffon cake.**

\- **Accel**

 **Age; 9**

 **Birthday; Mars 21st**

 **Blood Type; AB Negative**

 **Astrology Sign; Pisces**

 **Favorite food; Grilled shrimps with garlic flavored rice, Green apple, aero, strawberry cake.**

\- **Adam**

 **Age; 9**

 **Birthday; February 14th**

 **Blood Type; A Positive**

 **Astrology Sign; Aquarius**

 **Favored food; Lasagna, Kiwi, jawbreaker, black forest cake.**

 **And one more thing; I'll going to reveal some spoilers, I'll might put weapons that aren't canon from the game but arsenal toys from the TV shows, you do know that in the Stick of Truth game the boys are playing a role-play game with some made-up weapons and possibly toy weapons. So in this story the boys will use toys from the TV shows, I'll reveal the weapons and they'll be for the classes;**

 ** _Power Ranger Mystic Force_** **; Magi Staff & Mystic Lion Staff for Mage. **

**_Power_** **_Ranger_ _Lost_ _Galaxy_ ; Transdaggers for Thief. **

**_Power_** **_Ranger_ _Wild_ _Force_ ; Falcon Summoner for Jew/Priest. **

**_Kamen_** **_Rider_ _Blade_ ; Blay Rouzer for Fighter and** **Leangle Rouzer for Jew/Priest.**

 ** _Kamen_** **_Rider_ _Gaim_ ; Sonic Arrow for Jew/Priest.**

 **P.S. Don't forget to review please.**


	3. 1st Day: Braking out of Detention

**Alright, listen up. I don't know about you, but frankly I'm sick and tired of how people of McDonald's try to gain more customers by adding new food items in their menu, which could increase their bad health.**

 **Anyway, here is the chapter you all been waiting for.**

 **Don't own anything except OCs.**

* * *

"Looks like the gang's all here," said Accel as he, Christopher, William and Adam and Butters entered Cartman's backyard. The four brothers spotted Tweek, Token, Kenny and other warriors gathering around Cartman's private tent, also known as where the Stick of Truth is. The four boys have to admit, their role playing costumes looked awesome, minus Kenny.

Tweek wears a brown belt across his torso and black pants. He has black triangles drawn on his face. Accel though he look like a barbarian.

"All soldiers reporting for duty, Grand Wizard!" Cried out Butters, acting like a soldier.

Cartman came outside, fully prepared. Seeing them here he addressed the four brothers. "Nice work, you four. Now all my men are here and ready to fight for the- wait a minute," He cut off as he noticed something missing. "Where's Feldspar? Where's my level six thief?"

Accel whisper to Butters."Who's Feldspar?"

"He means Craig." Butters responded.

"Oh," So in this game everyone could take on different names.

"He's in detention." Token responded.

"What?" Cartman gasped.

"He flipped off the principal, so he's in detention again." Tweek explained with a twitch. Apparently they are awared of Craig being in detention.

"Oh my God. If they've locked away our thief in detention we have no hope of getting back the Stick of Truth." Cartman said. They wouldn't be able to get the relic back without one of their best warriors, Craig is a higher level Thief and without his skills they're toast. "We have to get him out!" He proclaimed.

"Argh! No way man, last time we broke Graig out of detention we ALL got in trouble!" Tweek exclaimed remembered the terrible experience.

"Getting into trouble is a risk that Christopher and his brothers are willing to take!" Cartman proclaimed.

"What/Huh/The fatso say what/What did you say?" The fours brother asked.

"You and your brothers have to break out our thief. But don't worry, I will not let you all go unprepared. I am going to teach you all how to use magic. Meet me at the training barracks. It's time for you four to learn 'Dragonshout'." With that said Cartman walks off to the training area leaving the brothers behind.

"Just who the heck he thinks he is?!" Accel exclaimed. "Order us to go and risk ourselves on getting into trouble!"

"I beginning to hate him even more." William confessed.

Christopher signed. "Well, no point in arguing. Let's go."

With that said the four brothers reached to the training area where Cartman is. Seeing the brothers arrived he address them. "You fight well, you four, but to truly succeed in combat you must learn to harness the power... of your farts."

The quadro brothers blinked. "What/Excuse me/Eh/Pardoned?" They asked.

"Farting on an opponent at precisely the right time is key to battle. I shall show you how it's done, but first, you must all take the Gentlemen's Oath." Cartman said with seriousness. "You must all promise to never, ever fart on anyone's balls. Okay?"

The brothers blinked again. Farting on someone's balls? That's just... weird.

"Farting on an opponent is necessary, but farting on someone's balls is NOT COOL."

"Why do we even want to fart on someone's balls? That's just plain weird." William deadpanned stated.

"Then do you all understand?" Getting nods from the brothers he continue. "All right, then let's begin your training. To conjure Dragonshout, you must first clear your mind and take in a deep breath... through your butthole. Like so."

The brothers observe Cartman's demonstration, it was like he was about to shit his pants at any moment.

"Then... let it rumble inside you... and..." Cartman said before he bent over, aiming his butt towards the dummy. "DRAGONSHOUT!"

A blast of air exited Cartman's rectum and tore through the air as he broke wind. The power was enough to make the dummy move backwards which surprising the brothers.

Cartman turns to the brothers. "Now which one of you would like to try?" He asked.

That's where Christopher steps in. "I like to try."

"Okay, you try. Ready?" Cartman said as he moved out of the way.

Christopher face the dummy, he glance at his brothers as they give signs of cheering to do his best. He close his eyes, he took a deep breath through his butt and channeled it. After he felt that he build up the power he bent over and let it go. His fart burst out at a high speed and hitting the dummy make it blown back farther than Cartman did.

"My God that was... incredible." Cartman said impressed by Christopher. "A man could live a hundred years and never again witness a spell so... boisterous. Could it be that the prophecies are true? Could it be that the Dragonborn has come at last in our hour of need?"

Christopher turns back to his brothers before they high fived.

"Gotta admit, that was much farther than Cartman's." Accel said.

"Yeah." Adam added.

"Now are you three ready to learn the Dragonshout as well?" Cartman asked earning nods. "Then show me what I show you."

* * *

(=Cue Hi no Ito Rinne no GEMINI by Petit milady, World Break version=)

As the music starts shots of Christopher, William, Accel and Adam are seen before a quick shot of the four of them with their class costumes and weapons in hand.

 ** _Mune no awai kakaeru tsurugi Karada wo meguru akai kioku yo_**

Christopher is seen as he swing his sword follow by William casting a fireball spell follow by Accel twirling around with dagger in hand and finally follow by Adam shooting three arrows.

 _ **Naite warai aishi nikunda Watashi-tachi mata koko ni majiwaru**_

Then the four of them are seen together as they perform their quarto Dragon Shout as the ground was breaking apart and snow blowing as the title formed.

South Park; The Stick of Truth

 _ **Sono kirei na hitomi wo Nozoki komeba yomigaeru no**_

Christopher is seen walking on the sidewalk before his three brothers joins him.

 _ **Mayu no naka yorisotte Yume wo handa hibi**_

Then all of suddenly they now donned in their costumes as they look at the town from the distance.

 _ **Arui wa karameta yubi Tagai no chi ni mamire amaku**_

Then the Stick of Truth is seen falling twirling around as the background shows the two armies fighting.

 _ **Nagareru toki no kawa e Chitta koto wo**_

Then we saw the Kingdom of Kuupa Keep with Cartman and the other warriors there then to the elf kingdom with all the Drow Elves with Kyle sitting on his throne.

 _ **RIBON to kusari de Futatsu no sadame wa musubare**_

Weapons of the four brothers are seen as they were being drawn before the brothers are seen as they charged. Quick shots of leaders from different factions are seen; Cartman of Kuupa Keep, Kyle of Elven Forest, Kevin of Federation, Ike of Pirates, Michael of Goth Kids, a leader of Dwarfs faction and a leader of the Hosodantora.

 _ **Ikite deai hikareatta no**_

Then the buddies appeared on the screen but when they saw each other's they started glared because being part of different kingdoms.

 _ **Sore ga nani yori tsuyoi buki da wa**_

Then green goo starts to slip on the screen before showing the Nazi Zombies

 _ **Yami mo aku mo osore wa shinai**_

Then the Big Bad Government Guy is seen with his good eye frowned and a dark mysterious figure is seen with his hands holding the Stick of Truth with a malicious grin.

 _ **Futari dake demo ima wo tatakau**_

Then the four brothers are seen using their abilities except Christopher who cross two swords glowing with power before he swing them unleashing his own powerful attack ability.

 ** _Utsukushii MESHIA ni nare_**

The Stick of Truth is seen again falling before it lands to a mountain before the four brothers are seen with the warriors of Kuupa Keep and Elven Forest on the opposite sides raising their weapons in the air as the music ends.

* * *

1st Day; Breaking out of Detention

"So, the Sony President have give you the power that lets you to become a true princess to be fully prepared for Black Friday, and doing some missions for the Sony Company?"

"Mmf, mmf mm mmf mmfph." Kenny answered.

"And that power will that be?" Adam asked

Kenny pulls out his brooch, it looks similar to some sailor super heroes in anime. The Quadrum Brothers looks at it and couldn't help but to wonder how does it make a GUY into a princess?

"Yeah, ever since princess Kenny has it he became a Japanese Princess." Butters said.

"Is that so? Then all we need is a prince that dressed in a tuxedo and a mask." Accel commented.

The Brothers left the Kuupa Keep after all four of them has learn the Dragonshout, needless to say some of them has difficulties on learning it. It was either a lack of concentration, failing 10 times in a road or not enough force. After doing it right, William, Accel and Adam has managed to master the spell (or fart attack) and after that Cartman has made Kenny to come and practice with them before he got farted on earning an irritating look on Cartman.

So after learning the spell, the Brothers and Butters went on on their quest with Kenny joining in their party by the king's order. So after they left, they ask about Kenny's part of the story of the Black Friday, apparently Kenny wanting to be a princess from the beginning and so switching sides with the Playstation 4 Faction to lead. With the Xbox One Faction getting more recruits and getting more advantage, the president of Sony came to her and give the power to fight on Black Friday.

As they walk Christopher noticed William holding a book, the same one he had picked up after the ambush attack.

"What you got there, William?"

"Oh, just a book I picked up after we beaten up the elves that ambushed us." William holding the book he picked from that whatever the elf was planning to do with it.

"What kind of book?" Butters asked.

"Well it looks likes a book of spells or something?" William responded caused Butters to stop his tracks.

"Wait a minute, a book of spells and it's from the elves?" Butters asked.

"Well yeah. Besides it said right here on the cover." William shows the title of the book 'Elven Magic Book Spell'.

"Why, that's one of the elves' magic book spells." Butters exclaimed in surprise. "Those are the kind of books that contains copy of magic spells pages that the elves cast. Only the elves' mages and priest classes could cast out those kind of spells. So far no humans have ever laid their hands on it, let alone learning one of those spells."

"Is that so?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah!" Butters proclaimed. "Many of our best men have beaten up by their magic spells when we fought them. Heck, when they cast their magic they do it by chanting… in a strange language." One time when Butters and some of the humans of Kuupa Keep were got up by the elves they start fighting. By the time when the humans though they were winning three of the elves has casting magic spells by chanting that no one's understand it. Many mages try to casting those kind of spells but the problems are they were having a hard time to remember what words they were used and is hard to understand.

"Mmm, interesting." William looks at the book before open it.

"W-well? What kind of spells are they?" Butters asked.

William reads it before " _Rag-nâ. Fïnnf. Fünn._ "

"Those are some weird words.."

"And it's no wonder why everyone hasn't cast these spells." William comment. "You just need to say it properly by reading from the book."

"Really?"

"Well it does said so right here." William shows the page of instruction. "But I think with time I could pronouncing properly with practice."

"Memorized and pronounce THOSE words?" Accel raise an eyebrow. "Good luck with that."

Just then they have came across a group of elves that were either texting or peeing to a wall before they noticed them. "Humans!"

"All elves battle station!" Declared the elf as he took his weapon.

"Great, just what we need." Adam said sarcastic as he pull out his weapon.

The Humans and elves engage in battle as Christopher and Accel clash their weapons to the elves while William and Butters fight with other elves and lastly Kenny has his bow and arrows to attack them from long-range with Adam support him.

BAM!

PAFT!

BOW!

Two elven Swordsmen were knocked out by Christopher and Accel as the Thief class smirked in victory while Christopher gives him a fist pump while Accel return it.

Only three elves remain and they were starting to weaken due the arrows they been hit and their Priest was trying his best to heal them.

Seeing the elves getting weaken William took the opportunity to use one of the Elves' magic spell. William holds his wand as he remembers the spell he read from the book before he chant. " _Rag-nâ, Fïnnf, Fünn_ " With the chanting finish a small fireball the size of a baseball appeared in front of the wand. He was a little surprise at first but he shove it off as launch it directly at the elves.

Fortunately the elves didn't have time to react as the fireball hits them causing an explosion knocking them out unconscious.

Everyone saw it and they were surprised.

"Mfm mmm mf mf mfmf!*" Kenny proclaimed. ***(He use the elves's magic!)**

"Yeah, I know!" Butters agreed.

Christopher approach his with a smile. "What do you know, he use the their own magic spell against them." He said.

"Is like what they use the phrase; make them taste their own medicine." Accel commented.

Adam was about to comment his brother's success of using the Elves' magic only to see his cape.

"Ah man." Adam said looking at his now torn cape. One of the elves' must have stroke him while he didn't noticed it. "Do they allow to torn up each others' costumes?"

"No, there no rules about it." Butters said.

"Well, too bad." Adam untied the cape. "I never wanted to be a Jew classe anyway, not in the hate way but I feel uncomfortable for pretending to be in a different religion. Wish I was called a Priest or Paladin."

"But if you don't have your gears you won't be able to fight." Butters said.

"We could always go back to Kuupa Keep to buy you a new." Before an idea came to Butters. "Hey, I got an idea! We could buy some to a Dwarf Kiosque!"

"A what?" The brothers asked in sync.

"A Dwarf Kiosque, is a small shop that you could buy weapons and potions." Butters explained. "If I remember right the Dwarf who tended the shop must be still around in this area. Come on, let's go!" Butters leads the way as the brothers follows him and Kenny.

After walking for a few minutes they stand upon a small shop near the park. They noticed the items on the shop which consisted clothes, weapons and potions, the one who's in charge of the shop was a boy around their age dressed in a medieval attire with a fake bear.

"Welcome wary travellers, would you like to see my wares?" The shopkeeper said.

"There's actually a shop here? Not a good choice if you ask me?" Accel said. It's a little risking to tended a shop outside.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Dwarfs don't usually stay in one place, they can bring it to anywhere in the land of Zaron." Butters explained.

"Dwarfs, huh?" Christopher looks at the shopkeeper who's a Dwarf. "Are you on our side?"

"Nope." The Dwarf shocks his head. "We Dwarfs don't side with neither humans nor elves. All we can do is offering our business."

"So you guys are neutral faction." William claimed after making a conclusion.

"Yeah, and as much I hate that they providing the elves they still got pretty cool stuff." Butters proclaimed.

"Why thank you, so anyway how may I help you?" The Dwarf asked.

"Hmm, yeah, my brother here got his gear torn up and he wish to buy a new one." Christopher requested as Adam stood his side.

"Ah, I see. I know just a thing." Said the Dwarf as he digging up. "And I see that he's a Jew class and I got the perfect thing for him." He pulls out, yet, an identical cape. "Here you are."

"Er... thanks, but don't you have something else?" Adam asked. He didn't feel like dressed as a Jew anymore, if the class really is a Priest/Paladin-Type then he rather dressed something that's related it.

"Oh, I see." The Dwarf put the cape back before pulling something else. "Then how about this?"

What the Dwarf pulled was a white cloak with a golden Holy symbol on the top on the right side. When Adam took it noticed the underside was colored in red not only that he noticed a black shirt on the table.

The Dwarf smiled. "It is know as the Paladin's Cloak. A perfect fitting for Paladins and even Priest and Jews. It also comes with a shirt." He explained.

"Huh, haven't seen those in awhile." Butters exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Adam handed the money.

The Dwarf looks back at the rest of the boys. "Are you interesting seeing any wares?" He asked.

"Might as well." Christopher shrugged. "We might need a few things before breaking Craig out." Getting nods of agreement from his brothers they start looking at the merchandises.

After buying at the Dwarf Kiosque the quadro brothers have gotten themselves new gears. Christopher has bought the Light Knight Armor, a white armor that covers the chest, shoulders and back. He also bought a weapon in case of replacement and it was attached to his back. William has bought a new headband, the Dragon Headband, a metalband with a dragon symbol on it, and few weapon Strap-ons to upgrade his weapon. Accel has bought the Reaper's Hood and right now his not his not putting on, like Christopher he also bought a weapon. Adam wore his new Paladin's Cloak on and he also bought a weapon. Now that they are well equipped they now continued on their quest; busting Craig out.

After walking for awhile the brothers finally reached the school which is a yellow building.

"Well, here we are." Butters said after arriving.

"So this is the only elementary school in South Park?" William asked.

"Yep,"

"Well, we are in a small mountain town, it was pretty obvious." Christopher commented which his brothers agreed.

The boys went to the window to take a close look inside. There they saw a group of students in the cafeteria sitting while doing their homework, obviously this is detention. On the front of other tables was a man.

* * *

A man with an exaggeratedly large balloon head with black and thinning hair and large black-rimmed glasses. He's wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, blue tie, blue jeans, and blue shoes. This man is Mr. Mackey.

Mr. Mackey saw Craig before saying it. "Craig... Craig this is DETENTION! Mkay, stop looking at your watch because you're here for THREE HOURS, buddy! Mkay!"

Craig is a boy about the Brothers' age, wearing a tan shirt and black pants, he has a brown cape and has a belt across his body with pouches, and he wears a blue chullo hat with a yellow puffball on top and has a brown chin strap made of fabric. As Mackey had said before Craig was looking at his watch.

"Whatever." He said with a neutral tone.

"Don't think your friends are gonna come bust you out this time, Craig!" Mr. Mackey proclaimed.

"My name is Feldspar and I'm a level six thief and the humans will soon rescue me from this tower." Craig said.

"No your name is fucking Craig Tucker and you're in detention!" Mackey slam his fist to the table. "Start doing your homework!"

"Mkay, I've got all the doors sealed and I've got hallway monitors working overtime, nobody is gonna save your ass today, Craig! Mkay?!" Mackey proclaim and even after what he said Craig continues to looking at his watch.

* * *

"Yesh, either that man has issues with him or he simply hates children?" Accel commented.

"Anyway, we need a plan. Like what he said there are hallway monitors and we need to find a way on how are we going to pass through them." William advised.

"Well, I'm sure we'll improvise once in there." Christopher stated. "Let's good inside."

"Okay!" Butters agreed.

"On it." Adam nodded.

"Mfmm mf!" Kenny replied.

"Let's kick butts." Accel putting his Reaper's Hood on which is black with a white skull on it.

"Let's do this." William close the book after memorized an easy spell.

As the brothers, the Paladin and the Princess enters the school they were in the main hall before they soon meet a ginger boy with red hair and freckles. He has a strap on that says Hall Monitor.

"Excuse me but school is OUT and no students allowed on the premises until tomorrow at 7:30 AM." The Hall monitor informed.

Christopher came up a quick idea as he spoke. "We're here to practice for the school play."

"The school play?" The hall monitor repeated.

Figured what their brother was doing the brothers play along. "Yeah, we're here to practice in the school's theater." William said.

"I didn't hear anything about a play?" Said the Hall Monitor. "And how should I know that you're telling the truth?"

"We're wearing costumes if you haven't noticed it." Accel said pitching his Thief shirt.

"And I mean, look at this guy." Adam gesture to look at Kenny. "Who wouldn't want to dress up as a princess and walking around on it?"

Kenny took as an offend as he reply. "Mf mmf, mf mmfm mf mm m mmfm! ***** " ***(I do, I wanted to be a princess!)**

"Shh! You. Shh!" Accel shushed him.

The hall monitor stare at them for a moment, students who have a play to practice and he didn't hear anything. He just need to make sure. "Just hang on for a sec." He pulls out a walkie talkie.

' _Ah damn it._ ' The brothers thought seeing that they're in trouble now.

After a few seconds talking to the talkie walkie the hall monitor frowned before putting away. "There isn't a school play!" He'd been trick. "You are in breach of school law and must be punished!"

The boys were about to grab their weapons to fight only for William to stop theme. "Hold up you guys, I'll handle this." He pulls out his wand as he point at the hall monitor.

The Hall Monitor took a stance ready to fight as William chant the same spell from before. "Rag-nâ, Fïnnf, Fünn" With the chant finish he launch the Fire Ball spell directly at the Hall Monitor.

The fireball hits the Monitor causing an explosion leaving him covered in burn marks and smoke before he fell.

"Alright, way the go, Will!" Accel gives him a high five.

The fallen monitor pulls out a walkie talkie as he spoke. "Officer down! Officer down! Send backup!"

The brothers took noticed the talkie walkie and it that was bad news. ' _Shit_ ' They though.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, the walkie talkie that Mackey keep spoke which is the monitor's voice.

" _I repeat, officer down! All hallway monitors to the righ-_ " There were no more signs of communication after that.

"Oh god dammit." Mr. Mackey groaned knowing that Craig's friends are on their way to break him out.

"Heeeeeeere they come." Craig glancing at his watch.

"They aren't gonna get you, Craig! You're NOT getting out of detention!" Mackey declared.

"I'll be out of here in ten minutes." Craig said like he isn't worry.

* * *

Back at the Main Hall, the one that knocked out the Hall Monitor unconscious was Accel as he holds the walkie talkie.

"Great, we have Hallway Monitors on our tails." William said. "What do we do?"

Christopher unsheathed his weapon before declare. "We fight our way through."

Everyone spread around, trying to push open the doors when they were obviously locked. Then, Adam pushed opened one of the doors and called out, "I found an unlocked one! Let's move!"

Once they got inside another hallway, they found some sort of small barricade with a couple of chairs in their way. One of the side were two ginger boys fully armed. "You're not getting past us!"

"Damn it, they're blocking our way." Adam said.

"Looks like we have to force our way through." Accel proclaimed as he rolled his arms to prepare to push the barricade if he had to.

"Wait, hold on you guys. Let me handle this." William said as he approached to the barricade. He pulls out his wand before pointing.

" _Rag-nâ, Fïnnf, Fünn_ " He chanted one of the spells from the book as he launched the Fireball spell at the barricade before causing an explosion. The barricade was destroyed while luckily the hall monitors were out cold.

"You memorized the spell you were using!" Butters exclaimed surprising to see William using a spell without reading the book.

"Told' ya I could memorized."

"Right, let's go." Christopher said. The six boys continued their path.

Once they arrived at the entrance of the cafeteria, Ricky tried to push open the cafeteria doors, but found they were unlocked. "Damn, it's locked."

"You're not gonna get through this door. Mkay." Mackey said from the other side of the door. "You might as well give up because I have hidden the key somewhere and you'll never find it in my office. Aw, dammit… Mkay."

"So he hidden the key in his office." Accel said.

"Then let's go in there and take the key." Christopher exclaimed.

The Party of Six walks through the hallway before they reached the Counselor's office which was, unfortunately, locked. "We need another key!" Christopher proclaimed.

"Maybe Mr. Mackey might provide us some 'answers.'" Accel got out the talkie walkie before he cover his mouth with a cloth to disguise his voice and said, "Hey Mackey! We're going to go inside your office to get the dumb cafeteria key to unlock the door! How do you like them apples?"

" _Ha! You won't be able to because my office is locked and one of the hallway monitors has the brass key! ... Oh damnit, mkay._ "

"So one of the hallway monitors has the brass key." Accel said before turning off the talkie walkie.

"Then, we better find it as possible." Christopher said before the Party moves on.

As our brave heroes continues on their quest on freeing their fellow Kuupa Keep comrade they need to find the brass key in order to enter Counselor Mackey's office and finding the key to unlock the cafeteria door. In another hallway, a ginger kid was guarding a gate on the other side, and they couldn't get past it.

"You'll never get past me!"

Accel shakes the gate to see if he could pass it, he groan in frustration. "Isn't there another way to go?"

"Mmfm mf mm mf. ***** " Kenny said and walked towards the gate. ***(Leave it to me.)**

Kenny pulls down his dress shirt, exposing his 'breasts'.

"What the heck is he doing?" Adam asked deadpanned.

"He's getting the attention of the hallway monitor with her charm." Butters said. "If you need a fairest maiden to distract the enemy is Princess Kenny."

"Charm… right." Accel said sarcastic. No way it'll work.

"Oh wow! Boobies!" The ginger kid dropped his weapon and opened the gate, slowly approaching Kenny. "Must have...must touch..."

Once the ginger kid got close, Kenny got out a mirror and smashed it against the kid, knocking him out.

"Nice work, Princess Kenny!" Butters praised as Kenny 'giggled'.

The four brothers were deadpanned as to what they saw, a guy dressed as a girl showing his chest as if he shows his 'breast' to the enemy and that enemy fell for it. Are the hallway monitors that dumb?

The Party moves on before they saw more Hall monitors while one of them holds a brass key in his hand.

"The protector of the brass key will never surrender!" The Hall Monitor declared.

"You wanna bet?" Christopher asked as he and his group pulled out of their weapons.

Normally the hallway monitors were at a disadvantage since they are only three of them and the Kuupa Keep warriors are six, but they're taking their duties as hallway monitors very serious so it was a misfortune to them.

Kenny and Adam took down one monitor with their arrows, Christopher and William took down one with ease and Butters and Accel were approaching to the last monitor, the one with the brass key.

"You can take the brass key from my cold dead hands." Even though he said that there was fear in his eyes.

Accel shrugged. "Okay." He charged forward before he elbow the Hall monitor to the stomach, then he perform a roundhouse kick to the face knocking him down to the floor.

Accel picks up the key that the hall monitor dropped it. "We got the key!"

Just then, one of the fallen Monitor pulls out his own talkie walkie. The brothers saw it and they grimaced again. ' _Double shit._ '

* * *

Back to the Cafeteria were Mackey keep his students in detention, the Monitor call out on his talkie walkie.

" _More officers down! We're taking heavy casualties out here!_ "

Mackey frowned as he grabs his talkie walkie. "Dammit, you hallway monitors need to stop playing around!"

" _They got the brass key! One of them is some kind of dragonborn!_ "

"Now look, this is detention time, not time to play dungeon and dragons! And besides, he's never gonna get inside here because to open the door, you need the gold key and the only way to get the gold key is by getting the silver key, Mkay, which if he HAS the brass key, he still hasn't made it past the boss level. Mkay"

* * *

William was holding the the talkie walkie that the monitor was talking to, the monitor was out cold thanks to Accel doing a karate chop.

"Wow, just wow." Adam sarcasted said. They have been listening the whole thing and it was pretty informative. Mackey was either stupid or plain dumb. The layout of the keys and the goal reminds the brothers to the Zelda dungeon.

"So we need the silver key to get the gold key." Christopher said thoughtful.

"Then let's go get it." Butters declared.

The Party moves on again, they have the brass key to get them to the silver key then before the gold key. They continued walking the hallways before they heard from behind the faculty room.

"Search him!"

"No! NO! Get away from me, you freaks!" A voice of person cried out in fright.

"Sounded like trouble." Christopher said a bit worried before trying to open the door knob. "It's locked."

"Try the brass key and see if it opens." Accel pass the key to Christopher before he place it to the keyhole, luckily it was the right key as it was unlocked.

"This must be where the silver key is." Adam deducted. If the brass key could open the faculty room then the silver key is nearby.

The Party went inside the faculty room as they saw more hall monitors. There were seven of them spread out through the room. Two were on they're right and two were on the far end of the room. Just like the halls, there were barricades dividing the room up. The two monitors on the other side of the room were standing beside a boy with messy brown hair. He must have been the one they heard crying for help earlier.

"They're here! Guard the key!" One of the Monitors said as they went to position.

"Let's go get them!" Butters declared readied his hammer.

Christopher saw the monitors and the boy on the other side before he got an idea. "I got an idea. Accel, William, Adam, you guys throw me to the other side."

With nods, Accel, William and Adam locks their arms together as Christopher jumps and land on them, then the three boys put much force as they launch their brother and the boy jumps high in the air.

Christopher rolls in the air for a moment before he pass the barricade, he extend his leg as he aim for one of the monitors.

"Fighter Drop Kick!"

He land a kick to the monitor pushing him far as he land, the other two monitors looks at him in surprised.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" One of monitor said acting like Christopher was cheating.

"Back away from that kid." Christopher said with his eyes narrowed. "Or else."

" _Rag-nâ, Fïnnf, Fünn_ " William chanted as the Fireball Spell hits a box full of fireworks in front of the other barricade. It cause an explosion destroying the barricade and knocking out the monitors that were behind it.

Soon, the fireworks flew away in the faculty room as the other hallway monitors were in panic, Accel and Adam charged forward taking advantage of the situation as they attack two monitors. Adam jumps and spins around as he kick the monitor on the head knocking him out, Accel punch the monitor on the stomach and did a karate chop on the back of his neck knocking him out.

Christopher was busy fighting of three monitors, with one that recovered from the kick, on his own. Fireworks explodes to multicolor lights as the Fighter class boy performs swordsmanship skills at the monitors by either block, deflect and parry. Just as they were about to continued they were knocked out by the rest of the party.

"Nice work." Christopher praised them.

"And nice show with the fireworks." Accel joked.

Christopher ran to the boy as he saw how bad he's hurt.

"Hey, you're okay?" Christopher asked helping the poor boy. He was badly hurt, probably due to the hallway monitors.

"I'll handle this." Butters exclaimed as he patted on the boy's back. "There you go." A green aura appeared on the boy before he was fined.

"Thanks. I thought I was a goner!" The boy said. "They were too many of them. They were too strong, their hair too red…"

"Well you don't have to worry now, they won't be bother to attack you again." Accel said.

"Maybe you can take this silver key and find the gold key. You can succeed where I have failed! Free Mackey's prisoners!" The boy said as he giving them the silver key before he left.

* * *

With the silver key in hand, the Party went back to Mackey's office in hope on finding the gold key.

"I sure hope the gold key is in there or else the quest for the silver key has all been for nothing." Butters said in worried.

Christopher placed the key to the keyhole and turning as he unlocks. The boys (and _girl_ ) walks in the office as they entered.

"Be careful, fellas. This is Mackey's lair." Butters said. "One wrong step and WE could end up in detention!" He warned.

"No way I'm going to detention. We just moved here and the last we want is getting into trouble in school before even enrolled here." William said. They still need to be enrolling in school, if they start getting in trouble then they won't hear the last of their dad.

As the boys were looking around for the gold key, Adam opens the drawers one by one before he spotted something.

"Found it!" Adam called out as he holds the gold key.

"The gold key... No human has ever laid hands on it before." Butters said in fascinated. "Let's hope it holds the power to unlock the cafeteria door."

And so, with the key to open the doors finally in their hands they went back to the cafeteria doors to freed Craig, A.K.A Feldspar the level six thief.

As they arrived in front of the doors, they were about to open when they realized something.

"Wow, wait a minute, hold on." William said stopping Adam from opening the doors.

"What is it?" Adam asked.

"If we open the doors and let Craig out, Mackey is going to see our faces." William said. "If he ever saw us again we'll be in trouble in the future."

That was truth, if Mackey managed to get a glimpse on the quadro brothers' faces no doubt he will recognize on their first day enrolled in school and they're get in trouble.

Realized that might happen Christopher had an idea. "We just have to hide ourselves behind the doors when they're open. And then we ran off as fast as we can so he won't know who we are."

"Yeah, that's a good idea/Good idea/Let's do that." The brothers agreed on their brother's plan. As they were about to open the doors...

"That's far enough, intruders!" The boys turns around to see another Hallway Monitor but only different. The Hallway Monitor Boss has red hair, bright skin and freckles covering his face like all the gingers do but he appears to be in the 6th grade. He also has an armored uniform with a silver badge and a strap the has HALL MONITOR on it.

"Where's your hall pass?" The Hallway Monitor Boss asked.

Christopher was the first to answer. "Well... I'm afraid we don't have any."

"No hall pass? Then it's time to write you a referral." The Monitor Boss declared as he pulls out metal pole with a red ball attached with a chain like a frail weapon.

"Oh yeah, that's the boss. Good luck fighting the boss, mkay." Mr. Mackey called out from the other side of the cafeteria "You still think this is a game, young men?"

"Deadly forces are authorize!" Proclaimed the boss to his talkie walkie as four more hallway monitors appeared with whatever they're using as weapons.

"Get ready guys" Christopher declared with his readied. William, Accel, Adam, Butters and Kenny following suit as they all took stances.

The Hallway monitors cried as they charge, they clashed.

Christopher parry the throwing ball from the boss as he swing his other sword but the boss dodge it and tries to hit him with his ball again only to be parried again. Accel blocks the hall monitor s ruler with his Dagger before the latter kicks his shin, the monitor winched in pain as he let go and Accel takes the chance on hitting him, three hits from his weapon before knocks him out.

Adam, facing two monitors, was readied as he holds his new weapon. It was a sword with the hilt and handguard formed a cross with a holy symbol on the center of the handguard, the weapon is known as the Crusader Sword. The two hallway monitors charged as they attack, but Adam swiftly dodge, block and parry them. He give a thrust to one monitor before swing to the other monitor, the two monitors stumble back before Adam backflips taking a few distance away.

"Princess Kenny now!" Adam said as Kenny appeared in front the monitors before he shows them his 'tits'. Again, it seems to be working as they are being distracting.

"Sling of David!" Adam throws the rock in the sock at the monitors. It hits the first person before it bounce to the other target.

As the monitor were winching in pain Kenny perform one of her abilities He grabs one of the monitor before he. kiss him on the cheeks. As the hallway monitor come to his senses He soon realize he was being kissed by a (boy dressed) girl.

"AH! Gross!" The monitor cried as he wipes his cheek and everywhere his face before he ran off.

Adam knocks out a monitor before he said. "Was it really necessary to kiss him?"

" _Zuân, Jinex, Caoyü._ " William chants before he unleashed a Lightning Spell

Thunder came out of Williams wand as it Attucks under the monitors feet this action startle the hall monitors as Butters came from behind them and starts hitting one monitor. William took action as he went for the other monitor with his wand and deliver five hits combo before knocking him out cold. With one last hit Butters knocks out the monitors

Butters saw Christopher fighting the Boss. "Should we help him?" He asked.

"No, he can take care of himself." William shook his head. "He'll show it if he needs help."

With Christopher, he continues fighting against his opponent as he deflect the ball again and with a quick spin he deliver a hit on the monitor boss with his other sword. The monitor push back from the hit, frowned he spins the ball before swinging everywhere, Christopher dodge and deflects the ball multiple times, with one last dodge he jab his sword to the boss.

The hallway monitor boss clenched his teeth in anger as he cried out in rage. Gripped his weapon tightly he swings the ball with force, the ball heading to Christopher with great speed. With a quick reaction, the Fighter warrior reach to his back before pulling out his sword as he parry the ball. The sword in question is a black rapier which had a bat-shaped guard, this was the sword he bought from the Dwarf Kiosque, the Bat Sword. Well, technically is the toy version of an arsenal from a tv serie _Kamen Rider Dragon Knight_ (kids will be kids).

So thrilling Bat Sword and Warrior's Scimitar in both hands Christopher took a dual wielding stance, the hallway monitor boss groaned in anger as he attacks again. He swings his flail weapon again but yet again Christopher parry again and he thrust the Bat Sword at the boss' gut. The boss stumble apart in pain but he keeps attacking, the boss will swing widely in all directions to hit Christopher but the young boy proves to be quite skillful in dual wielding as he he parries and attacks the boss. With the last hit, the Hallway Monitor Boss yelled as swings again, only for it to be deflected by Adam's sword as it bounce back to the boss' face.

Christopher looks at Adam. "Need any help?" Adam asked as William and Accel came stood beside them.

"Most appreciated." Christopher nodded before all brothers readied themselves.

"We'll help too!" Butters and Kenny stood besides them.

"You all going to pay for that!" Declared the monitor boss.

The boys went in formation as they attack the hallway Monitor Boss as if he was a boss from a RPG game, well technically they are playing a game and took the 6th grader as a boss level. With Christopher and Accel, they attack him from both sides while Butters support them, William, Adam and Kenny providing them from long range with the Mage warrior casting spells and Adam and Kenny firing arrows. The 6th grader swings his weapon again to hit one of the intruders only for Christopher to block with his own pair of weapons, taking the chance Accel thrust his Kris Dagger multiple times on his side before Christopher let him go as Butters came hitting the boss in the head.

The boss spins around trying to attack one of the boys, arrows were hitting on his back as Adam and Kenny shoots. The Boss turns around, angry he charged at the far distance opponents. The Hallway Monitor Boss swing his weapon at Kenny as the ball hits him sending him towards the lockers, unfortunately one of the lockers opens with a bowling ball falling over him crushing his head, splatter as blood dripping.

Seeing that made Adam gasped. "Oh my god! He killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!" William cursed to the Monitor Boss. He points his Lightning Wand as he began to chant a new spell.

" _Rag-nâ, Fïnnf, Fünn, Elgist, Hos-soch_ " As he chanted, not one, but two fireballs appeared. He unleashed the Twin Fire Ball spell at the hallway Monitor Boss as the two balls made of fire hit the boss causing him on fire.

"Aaah! AAAH!" The Monitor Boss cried as he try his best to put out the fire.

"Burn baby, burn." Accel smirk.

"Quick use your magic on him!" Butters said to Christopher.

"Magic?" Christopher asked.

"Your farts, the one that Wizard King taught you!" Butters said referring the Dragonshout.

Christopher realized what he meant and understanded what he had to do. He jog towards him before he stops and getting in position, he use the knowledge he learn from Cartman as he focuses his butthole. He let his insides rubble before he unleash.

"Dragonshout!" He declared.

The Dragonshout hits the Hallway Monitor Boss before he explodes, the Monitor Boss fell to the ground unconscious. Due to the Dragonshout being a big fart attack causing the flames on the Monitor Boss causing an explosion.

Seeing the boss defeated the boys put away their weapons. "Do you think we were to hard on them?" Butters asked.

"That's what they get for killing Kenny." Accel replied.

* * *

Christopher unlocked the cafeteria doors and pushed them open, bringing everyone's attention. "YAY!" everyone in the cafeteria cheered before running off. Christopher and the boys ran off as well, leaving only an enraged teacher to try and chase them while shaking his fist in the air.

"Damn you, Craaaaaaig!"

* * *

Once outside, Christopher and his brothers, Butters and Craig panted for breath before catching their breaths. Butter signed, "That was a close call!"

"Tell me about it!" Accel agreed.

They almost got themselves in trouble in school WAY before they could start.

Craig approached to the four brothers. "Thanks for busting me out, you guys. Who are you?" Craig asked.

"My name is Christopher. We are part of Kuupa Keep we just joined." Christopher introduced. "And the three guys are my adopted brothers."

"My name's William."

"I'm Adam."

"And I'm Accel, like you I'm also a Thief."

"Nice to meet you all. I'll see you all in Kuupa Keep." Craig said as walks away.

The four brothers felt their pockets vibrated as they pull out their phones as they saw they made a new Facebook friend.

"Seriously, how the heck did the people we meet do that?" Accel asked out loud.

"Don't try and ask, it'll only make things complicated." Christopher said.

"We should go back to Kuupa Keep, since our quest is over." Butters said as they walks away from school...

"MF! ***** " Just then, Kenny is seen running catching up to the boys. "Mf mmf mf mm mfm! ***** " ( ***HEY! Wait for me you guys!** )

* * *

 **And DONE! That took longer than I expected. More than 8000 words, holy cow.  
**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delay, it's not easy being a fanfiction author.**

 **I was able to continued and get it done thanks to the announcement of the release date of _South Park The Fractured But Whole_ with a new trailer, news about a new kind of device know as the Nosulus Rift for the game AND finally the gameplay, it gives me a big motivation to write it down.**

 **Christopher has unlock a new fighting move; Dual wielding. His going to show off his skills at his enemies with two swords. Seems like Adam is very happy to wore something that isn't from the Jew class, don't get me wrong I know adding Jew as a class was for the sake of comedy but it's a little bit racist and Adam isn't very comfortable to pretend to be in religion that he isn't, respect the religions and he wanted to dress something esle that's related to Paladin/Priest-Type, so he'll wore new outfits as the story progress.**

 **I bet some of you are exciting for the upcoming game that is coming up. If some of you remember my idea of xover with the Tokusatsu's _Kamen Rider Drive_ , well right now I'm having some issues if I could do it or not, I could make two different stories; one xover with _Kamen Rider_ and the other an original maybe a story of one-shots xover with a different _Kamen Rider_ in the franchise.**

 **Here is a list that I chose in order;**

 _ **W,**_

 _ **Kiva,**_

 _ **Wizard,**_

 _ **Amazons (2016),**_

 _ **Den-O,**_

 _ **OOO,**_

 _ **Fourze,**_

 _ **Hibiki,**_

 _ **Ghost,**_

 _ **Gaim,**_

 _ **Kabuto,**_

 _ **Faiz,**_

 _ **Kuuga,**_

 _ **Agito,**_

 _ **Blade,**_

 _ **Decade,**_

 _ **Ryuki.**_

 **Well just have to see and wait untill the game is out.**

 **Aslo, I added a new Faction in the story, the Dwarfs. They are neutral faction providing everything that humans and elves need.**

 **And I came up with original equipments and their status like in the game. Why? For fun.**

 **{Dragon Headband}: A headband possess mystical powers from a dragon.**

 **Add 8 Fire Damage. Now potions restore 30%**

 **{Light Knight Armor}: So light that you could move quicker than your heavier armor.**

 **Speed Up at the beginning of a fight. Slips through an enemy's shield**

 **{Reaper's Hood}: With it you could scare off anybody.**

 **Inflict 25% of Bleeding. Additional gain money by 10%**

 **{Paladin's Cloak}: Wore by one of the greatest paladin of all Zaron.**

 **Defend against Gross Out. Inflict Holy Damage by 25%.**

 **And I also added an original weapon and toy weapon (because they're kids, kids will be kids).**

 _ **Kamen Rider Ryuuki/Dragon Knight;**_

 **Dark Visor, named as Bat Sword. for Fighter,**

 **{Bat Sword}; Like a bat, it feeds on blood.**

 **Inflicts Bleeding stats on Perfect Attack. Slips through an enemy's armor**

 **Origanl Weapon;**

 **{Crusader Sword}; A sword fitting for scre- I mean Crusader.**

 **Add 5 additional of Holy Damage.**

 **There are more toy weapons from the _Power Ranger_ and _Kamen Rider_ franchises that are coming up and original equipments and weapons.**

 **Stay tuned for another chapter.**


	4. 1st Day: Battle in the Inn

**HEY! I'm back!**

 **Sorry about the wait, I wasn't feeling the mood, in fact I had a massive writer's block for awhile now and sometimes a few times. A lot of thing made me feel that way but now I'm alright. So here it is, a chapter that tells the brothers in a battle that takes place in an Inn and fighting against the one that holds the relic.**

* * *

"Gentlemen, thanks to the new kids, our entire army is assembled!" He announced. "It is my belief, that the new kids deserves to rank up in level. To honor their efforts, they will not longer being called 'Christopher', 'William', 'Accel' and 'Adam'."

Hearing what he meant, the brothers positioned themselves.

Cartman continue with his announcing. "New Kids, I hereby dub you all - Sir Christopher, William, Accel and Adam! Congratulations." He congrats them.

The brothers were shocked, they just moved up a rank. They believed that not many people moved up to sir after a few simple tasks. They smiled as the entire kingdom clapped at her achievement.

"But now it is time for us to take back that which is rightfully ours." Cartman said. "A carrier Raven has come with news that the Stick of Truth has not yet been taking to the elven Forest. It is in possession of... the Bard."

"The Bard?"

"Oh God, not the Bard!"

Confused Christopher ask. "Who's the Bard?"

"The Bard is a level ten drow elf who can use music to enchant and destroy his enemies!" Butters replied. The crowd disbanded to prepare.

"Are you four ready to continue your training?" Cartman asked the brothers.

The brothers glanced at each other's before Christopher respond. "Yes, we are."

"Then make haste to the training grounds!"

The four boys follow Cartman to the training ground where they learned the Dragonshout.

"I'm going to teach you four how to use a ranged magic attack. It's not easy, but being able to cup-a-spell from a distance can save you in battle." Cartman explained.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He said, this time instead of bending over as he faced the dummies, Cartman merely shaped his open hand into a cup and put it behind his butt. The boys heard a light fart leave Cartman and he quickly closed his hand shut. He then thrust his closed hand at the dummy and gave a cry. The dummy swayed as the power of the fart hit it.

"You see how it works? Now you try. Which one of you want to go first?" He asked.

The brothers stood there for a few moments until Christopher steps in. "Guessed I'll try it."

"Alright, then. Way back from where you're standing. Cup the magic, throw it at your opponent."

Christopher stood a bit far from the dummy and began his concentration, it was like Dragonshout. After channeling, he form his hand into a cup before farting on it as he close it, he then throw burst of air at the dummy making blow it back.

"Yes! YES!" Cartman said.

"Way the go, bro." William praised.

"Thanks." Christopher held up his hand for a high five but his brother hesitate.

"Err… you might use your other hand." Adam said, he had use his hand to cupped his fart and no doubt it smelled.

After that, the other three try to learn the spell. However, like before they have a bit of a hard time to master it, after failing a few times they managed to master the spell. Then, before that, Cartman called out Scott to have him spare them, needless to say the brothers are beginning to hate the fat boy even more than ever after throwing farts at Scott.

After the training, everyone gathered again as Cartman announce.

"If the carrier ravens are correct, the Bard is hiding out at the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. We must find him before he's able to take the Stick back to the Elven Forest." He said.

"Let us find the Bard and bring him to justice!" Butters declared as he raise his hammer.

"Butters' all fired up." Adam said.

"Make haste to the Giggling Donkey!" Cartman declared as they all march to their destination.

* * *

(=Cue Hi no Ito Rinne no GEMINI by Petit milady, World Break version=)

As the music starts shots of Christopher, William, Accel and Adam are seen before a quick shot of the four of them with their class costumes and weapons in hand.

 ** _Mune no awai kakaeru tsurugi Karada wo meguru akai kioku yo_**

Christopher is seen as he swing his sword follow by William casting a fireball spell follow by Accel twirling around with dagger in hand and finally follow by Adam shooting three arrows.

 _ **Naite warai aishi nikunda Watashi-tachi mata koko ni majiwaru**_

Then the four of them are seen together as they perform their quarto Dragon Shout as the ground was breaking apart and snow blowing as the title formed.

South Park; The Stick of Truth

 _ **Sono kirei na hitomi wo Nozoki komeba yomigaeru no**_

Christopher is seen walking on the sidewalk before his three brothers joins him.

 _ **Mayu no naka yorisotte Yume wo handa hibi**_

Then all of suddenly they now donned in their costumes as they look at the town from the distance.

 _ **Arui wa karameta yubi Tagai no chi ni mamire amaku**_

Then the Stick of Truth is seen falling twirling around as the background shows the two armies fighting.

 _ **Nagareru toki no kawa e Chitta koto wo**_

Then we saw the Kingdom of Kuupa Keep with Cartman and the other warriors there then to the elf kingdom with all the Drow Elves with Kyle sitting on his throne.

 _ **RIBON to kusari de Futatsu no sadame wa musubare**_

Weapons of the four brothers are seen as they were being drawn before the brothers are seen as they charged. Quick shots of leaders from different factions are seen; Cartman of Kuupa Keep, Kyle of Elven Forest, Kevin of Federation, Ike of Pirates, Michael of Goth Kids, a leader of Dwarfs faction and a leader of the Hosodantora.

 _ **Ikite deai hikareatta no**_

Then the buddies appeared on the screen but when they saw each other's they started glared because being part of different kingdoms.

 _ **Sore ga nani yori tsuyoi buki da wa**_

Then green goo starts to slip on the screen before showing the Nazi Zombies

 _ **Yami mo aku mo osore wa shinai**_

Then the Big Bad Government Guy is seen with his good eye frowned and a dark mysterious figure is seen with his hands holding the Stick of Truth with a malicious grin.

 _ **Futari dake demo ima wo tatakau**_

Then the four brothers are seen using their abilities except Christopher who cross two swords glowing with power before he swing them unleashing his own powerful attack ability.

 ** _Utsukushii MESHIA ni nare_**

The Stick of Truth is seen again falling before it lands to a mountain before the four brothers are seen with the warriors of Kuupa Keep and Elven Forest on the opposite sides raising their weapons in the air as the music ends.

* * *

1st Day; Battle in the Inn, facing off against the enchanting musician.

Everyone creeped from their hiding spots behind the bushes.

"There it is... the Inn of the Giggling Donkey." Cartman said as they look at the inn which really wasn't an inn, and more of a house.

"Paladin, are you sure the Bard is hiding out in there?" Cartman asked.

"That's what Twitter says." Butters responded

"Carrier Raven, Butters!" Cartman corrected him.

"So-sorry, that's what the carrier raven says." Butters said.

"Tweek, Craig, Token, Sir Accel and Sir William guard the back door. Butters, Kenny, Sir Christopher, Sir Adam... let's go inside." Cartman ordered.

Cartman went up ahead as Christopher turn to Accel and William. "We'll probably need to keep in touch if trouble starts." He held his iPhone so that they get the message.

The brothers nodded as Christopher and Adam follow Cartman.

Once inside, they saw some players chatting and drinking like it was some sort of bar. Christopher and Adam both made mental note to be readied in case of battle, these guys looks real tough guys. The manager was behind a counter with lots of soda behind him, acting like the bartender. Also, there was some comforting jazz music going on.

"Stay close, Sir Christopher and Adam. The Inn of the Giggling harbors the scum of all Zaron." He warned.

Once they arrived in front of the young bartender, Cartman said, "A glass of meddlewine, please."

"No Meddlewine today. Only Fairy Ale."

"A pint of Fairy Ale, then."

As the waiter poured some Fairy Ale into a cup, Cartman asked, "So, has uh...anyone seen the Bard lately?"

As he said that the music stops and everyone turns their heads towards the group as they glare.

Knowing that things are going to get ugly, Adam whisper to the fat king. "Change the subject, idiot." He wasn't happy that he blur out their cover, no doubt these guys might be elves.

"A cup of Fairy Ale isn't much if not accompanied by some bardic poems and songs." Cartman said hoping they'll bite. But however, everyone just keeps glare at them.

"This is not good…" Christopher muttered as he and Adam has their hands reaching to their weapons for battle.

"Sure, he's here, all right. He's got a room down in the cellar." The bartender responded.

"Ah, and I shall pay handsomely for his services." Cartman said before finished his drink and handing some money to the bartender.

Christopher and Adam follows Cartman to the cellar as they whisper. "I got a bad feeling about this." Said Adam.

"We need to stay alert." Christopher said before speaking to Cartman. "Hey, Cartman, I think we should be on guard."

"You are being paranoid Sir Christopher, we just need a plan then we get the Stick." Cartman retorted.

"I don't think he would listen to me." Christopher said before Adam texting on his iPhone.

As they arrived in front of a door, Cartman explain his plan.

"Butters, Sir Christopher and Sir Adam go down and flush him out. Princess Kenny and I will be waiting here to murder him. Remember, the Bard can use songs to enchant. Don't let him get you."

"Wow, wow, wow! Murder him?! Isn't that overkill?" Adam exclaimed. "Can't we just knocked him out and take the Stick?"

"Don't be such a pussy, Sir Adam!" Carman said. "For your information we don't have a Thief among us."

"Then why didn't you bring Accel or Craig along with us?" Adam retorted.

That hit the fat boy, he tries to find a retort but couldn't find one as he just simply say. "Just go down there."

* * *

The trio soon enters the cellar, which is the the basement decorated. The place was dark and the only only form of light was that of a few candles spread out around the maze of junk and there was a window.

"You think the bard's really down here?" Butters asked.

"Not sure but we should be on our guard." Christopher said, he still has a bad feeling. "And we need to lower our voice."

"Okay." Butters responded with a lower voice.

As they walk further all the while staying quiet, sometimes tripping over objects but also being careful at the same time.

Then, a strange musical tone was heard, and it made Butters, Christopher and Adam's ears screech before they had to cover their ears and look around. Some more suspenseful music was heard, and Butters saw who it was. "Oh Jesus, it's the Bard!"

He wears a yellow shirt and blue pants. He has a green scarf that doubles as a cape and a newspaper hat with a feather and has crutches while holding a lute. "Prepare for battle, w-w-w-weaklings! Elves, fall in!"

At his command, four elves surrounded the three of them. Meanwhile, up in the cellar, Kenny and Cartman were being taken by some elves.

"You guys! IT'S A TRAAAP!"

"I TOLD YOU!" Christopher shot back.

"You should have never come here, h-humans." Stuttered Jimmy the Bard. "I am a level 10 bard, and with my lute I shall power up my elven guards with magical of songs of ench- With magical songs of encha- With magical songs of encha-chaaaaaa… Mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me."

Christopher turns to Butters. "Is he okay?" He asked.

"Don't mind him, he's always been that way." Butters responded

"Magical songs of enchantment." Jimmy finally managed to say it right.

Jimmy stood on top of a box, and two of the elves readied their bow and arrows as another two elves got their swords out. " _~There once was a maiden from Stonebury Hollow...~ She didn't talk much but boy did she swallow.~_ "

"That wasn't a bad song, actually," admitted Christopher, impressed.

"Oh no! Our enemies got stronger now!" cried out Butters.

"Elves, attack!" ordered Jimmy.

Two of the archers shot arrows at Butters, Christopher and Adam but missed and hit the wall. Christopher charged towards the archers, who were trying to load their bows as fast as they could.

Christopher pulls out a new weapon, a halberd that he received after being promoted to Sir, the Halberd of the Warrior. He twirl it in one hand before swing at one elf hitting his bow to the ground than he use the butt part as he thrust at his stomach making him out cold. Then he swing at the other archer hitting him on the face knocking him out.

Jimmy continues to sing. " _I have a nice lance that she sat upon. The maiden from Stonebury who was also your mom._ "

Adam pulls out his own new weapon, a cane with a plush snake wrapped around, the Holy Staff. He grip the handle tightly as he clash with the swordsman elf, after much parries he strucks him two times before gotten in one knee, than with two hands on the grip he swings hard knocking him out cold.

Butters was clashing with the last elf, he swings his hammer at him only to block in ever strick. Butters then kicks him on the stomach making him go backwards.

"By the hammer of Butters'" Butters declared as he spins around with his hammer wide before he throw at the enemy knocking him out cold.

Christopher and Adam came at him as they saw what he did. "Butters, what did you do?" Christopher asked.

"I just… wanted to see if it works." Butters responded picking up his hammer.

"Well… it did a great job." Christopher gives him a thumbs up.

Seeing the elves knocked out, Jimmy gets off the box. "Wow, what a butt kicking…" He heads to the stairs before climbing. He opens the door as more elves appeared.

"Get down there and finish them off. I will protect the Stick of Truth." Jimmy ordered as he enters allowing the reinforcement to go downstairs.

After the elves barged into the cellar, they glanced around and found the three boys nowhere to be found. "Where did they go?" one of the elves questioned.

Butters, Christopher and Adam were hiding behind some boxes, trying not to get caught. Christopher quickly pulls out his phone and text to William and Accel about the situation.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the Kupa Keep members were still waiting at the door.

"AAGH! They're taking too long, what if something bad happen?!" Tweek exclaimed worried.

"Knowing what the Bard could do, they must've taken extreme meassure." Craig said.

Just then, William's phone vibrate as he picks up. He read the message as his eyes widened. "Guys! There's trouble inside!" He proclaimed.

"What?!" Token asked.

"It's true, Christopher texted me a message." William said. "They got caught in a trap by the Bard."

"AAGH! Oh no!" Tweek panicked.

"Then let's go inside!" Accel declared. They went to the door and tries to enter but something holds the enter shut.

"Damn it! They must have barricade the door." William said. "We need to find another way in."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the basement, Christopher, Adam and Butters were still hiding as they try to think of a way.

"Hey, Sir Christopher, Sir Adam! Up here!" The three boys heard Craig and the Fighter-Class turns to look at the the window.

"Craig?" Christopher whispered before he get the idea. Pulling out a bow, with an arrow he pull the string before fire at the window. The arrow hit the knob unlocked the window allowing Craig and Accel to enter.

A few elves notice their entering, Christopher gives out an order. "Now! Let's get them!"

Butters and Adam charged at the elves while their distract. Adam swings his Holy Staff hitting at one elf's face knocking him out and Butters hits one from the back knocking him out. Christopher swings the Halberd of a Warrior, hitting with the blunt side, knocking two elves out, then he punch one that was behind him knocking him out.

Three remained elves were stunned before they recovered and readied their weapons, only for Accel and Craig to jumps off the cabinet and knocking them out. With Craig taken one, while Accel taken two.

"Hmm, impressive. You surely will leveled up quickly with those kind of skills as a Thief." Craig said to Accel.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Christopher, Adam and noble paladin. You managed to get us inside," thanked Craig.

"We got the message and came sooner as we went." Accel said. "The others are trying to get inside from outside but seems like they blocked our way."

"I see." Christopher nodded.

"Can you get us out? I think they locked us in," requested Butters.

"Nothing a level 12 thief can't take care of! Come Sir Accel, I shall show how is done." The boys followed Craig towards the locked door and watched as he picked the lock to unlock it before they exited.

"FOR THE ELF KING!" declared one of the elves as he rushed into the kitchen.

"AAHAAHAHA! Someone help!" cried out Cartman.

"Cartman?" wondered Christopher before he and his allies rushed inside the kitchen. Cartman was laying on the ground, getting beat up by some elves.

"Take that asshole!"

"Die, Wizard King!"

"Oh no! We gotta help him!" cried out Butters.

"Okay." Christopher turns to Adam, Accel and Craig. "You three go and get the others in, while me and Butters helps Cartman."

"Okay." They said as they went to they're separate ways.

* * *

With Butters and Christopher.

At the kitchen, four elves were beaten up Cartman, who was on the floor. Christopher and Butters came in and saw what they're doing, they readied their weapons.

"For the humans! For the Wizard King!" Butters declared as he charged with Christopher followed.

The elves took noticed the sudden declaration and the attack as they placed in position.

Christopher twirl his Halberd as he swings, struck at one elf's stomach pushing him back and knock out. He block one elf's sword, the two struggles to push back one another, until Christopher use a portion of his Fighter's ability.

"Roshambo!" He kick right at the elf's crotch, the enemy whippering in pain as he falls on the floor holding his crotch.

"Feel my righteous fury!" Butters claimed as he summons the thunderbolts striking at his hammer before he jam it to the ground stricking two enemies knocking them out.

After defeated their foes, they run to where the king is lying.

"My king!" Butters holds Cartman who has blood coming out of his mouth.

"His powers were too strong. The Bard. He's up in one of the rooms." coughed out Cartman before taking out some ketchup packs and pouring them in his mouth before coughing them out like blood, annoying Christopher "They took Princess Kenny... They took her into one of the rooms, I'm sure they're going to rape her. Don't let them rape Princess Kenny! Mehhh..." He then faints from lack of health.

"A little too drama." Was the only thing Christopher could comment.

* * *

With Accel, Adam and Craig.

"The Wizard King is done for! Take out the New Kids while I go upstairs and make contact with the King of Elves." Declared Jimmy as he went upstairs.

At the same time in the kitchen, at the living room, everything was a mess and has been rearranged to become a maze.

"When did they have time to make this messy maze?" Adam wondered out loud as he, Accel and Craig walks in.

"Ask questions later, beating the crap at the elves." Accel said.

"Agreed." Craig agreed as they reached a barricade mad out of junks.

"HELLO?" A voice coming from the other side of the door which was Tweek's.

"We still need to get the others inside." Adam said.

"That's true, but how? This barricade is blocking us and that elf is guarding the door." Craig asked as they try to come up with a plan.

Accel noticed a lamb near the elf and the door, he soon remembers his and his brothers' training; Cup-A-Spell. He soon pulls out a slingshot and shoots a pebble at the lamb's class breaking it.

Adam noticed Accel's action, confused he ask. "What are you doing, Accel?"

"Making an explosion." Accel grinned. He place his hand behind and then he fart on it. "Cup-A-Spell!" He throws a burst of air at the lamb, the contact made an explosion as the elf was knocked out and the door destroyed allowing the others to enter.

"For the KKK!" Token declared.

* * *

After saving the Wizard King, Christopher and Butters runs off to the leaving to rescue Princess Kenny. Once there they saw their friends and they're hitting a wall that's blocking their way, as they join they help them breaking it down. Once destroyed, the elves were in position readied their weapons.

"Protect the bard!" The one leading was an Elf Beserker, a class that is immune to magic (farts), he ignite his sword on fire.

"Let's do this you guys!" Christopher declared.

"Allow me!" William proclaimed as he hold his Wand of Wizarding. " _Elgist, Marrok, Hov-fön_ " He chanted just then everyone was glowing yellow.

"What the?" Craig asked looking at himself.

"I casted a Strength spell on us." William said.

"Good job." Christopher praised his bro as he switch his weapon. He was holding the Bat Sword and a new weapon, Mace of Restoration, in both hands.

The group of Kupa Keep charge at the elves, fighting them. Adam fights alongside with Butters and Tweek facing off two elves. Accel along with Craig as they fought the elves with their Thieves' skills. William was giving long range support while protecting Token as he gives healing support to the allies. And Christopher was fighting the Elf Berserker while display dual weilding skills. Thanks to the Strength spell provided by William they managed to defeated the elves.

"Where's the king?!" Token asked.

"He's over there! He's hurt bad!" Craig responded.

"Good thing my Medicine skills are plus four!" Token said as he runs to the kitchen with Tweek followed.

"We'll revive the wizard! You guys get upstairs!" Craig said as he head with the others.

"Hey bro, where did Kenny go?" William asked Christopher.

"Kenny!" Christopher gasped realized. "Guys we need to go! They're about to rape her!"

"What/Huh/No way!" William, Accel and Adam gasped.

"We need to go now!" Butters declared as they run off to upstairs.

* * *

The five boys ran upstairs as fast as they could before reached the second floor with more decorations after a fantasy. They heard noises from the second door.

"Mrm! Mrmm mrm mmmmm!" It was the sound of Princess Kenny while also a bouncing sound was heard. As if people are having sex or...

"Wait a minute! Listen! They're raping the princess right now." Butters proclaimed.

"What are we waiting for? We have to bust in there!" Accel declared.

Christopher kicks the door open as the boys enters a room that belongs to the parents, then they see Princess Kenny being tied up on top of the bed while an elf was guarding and bouncing the bed.

"The hell?" Adam raise an eyebrow.

"She wasn't being, and that bouncing sound was just that A-hole bouncing the bed." William said.

"He's keeping her prisoner!" Butters exclaimed.

"Duh, we noticed." Accel sarcasting replied.

They're getting closer to the bed before Christopher spoke. "Hand over our friend and there won't be any harm."

"Fat chance!" The elf replied.

"In case you haven't noticed but we're five of us and you alone, it be foolish to try to fight us alone." Christopher said as the others surrounded the bed witht the elf noticed their action.

"Ah, shit!" Without choice the elf jumps off the bed and try to land a hit on Christopher but the brown haired boy dodge at the nick of time as the elf fell to the floor hard and knock out.

"It's always dumbasses who chose the hard way." Accel commented.

William got into the bed and untied Princess Kenny.

"Mm mrphrm!" Kenny thanked them as they left the room.

They soon join the others who came to the second floor with Cartman fully recovered.

"Princess Kenny! How badly did they rape you?!" He asked worried.

"She wasn't being rape, she was keep prisoner." Christopher explained.

Then Accel whisper. "Besides, she is actually a he. No dude want to rape a dude in princess outfit."

Cartman whispering replies. "Unless they're homos,"

"I can't get through!" said Craig, who was trying to open a door. "The door appears to be enchanted so I can't turn the knob!"

Cartman tried to turn the knob but found it didn't work, so he knocked on the door wit his staff in frustration. "You can't hold the doorknob, Bard! That's cheating!"

"Yeah I can!" called back Jimmy, who was holding the doorknob from the other side and holding the Stick of Truth. "I have the Stick of Truth, which means I control the universe, and I say holding the doorknob is okay!"

"Ugh! Can he do that?" questioned Cartman.

"He has the Stick of Truth, he can do what he wants," said Craig.

"A last resort strategy, huh?" Adam said. Those who are desperated would often use the power to escaped.

"Damnit!" Cartman tried opening the door, but he couldn't open the doorknob. "There's got to be another way into this room!"

"Wait, look up there!" called out Adam, pointing to the ceiling. Everyone glanced up and saw an entrance to the attic, only there was no ladder, and an elf was glancing down at them."Hey! Let us up!"

"You're not getting up here. The ladder's up here with me. And I'm sure as shit not coming down there." Replied the elf.

"Damn, we have to find a way to get the ladder down." William said as they all try to figured out.

Kenny steps in. "Mph mrm mrmmr mph. ***** " As he pulls down his dress shirt, exposing his 'breast' again. **(*Let me handle this.)**

"Mmmmmrm mph mmmmph mmmrm!" He called out.

"Well, lookie what got here. I'm coming for ya, baby! Oh yeah!" The elf let the ladder down as he came down as well. "Ooooh… Those are some big ol' bitties… Man oh man…OOF!" He was knock out by Kenny after he got closer and the boy-dressed-as-princess hits him.

"Good job Princess Gone Wild. Double D buddy powers." Cartman phraised even thought he's being sarcastic.

"Dude. Seriously?" Adam said.

"Unbelievable." Christopher pinched his temple, how can a dude be fooled by something like that? The brothers thought that the Hallway Monitor at school has bad sight or stupide but now another one has fallen for the same trick.

* * *

After the brothers got up in the attic they fought off against a few elves that was guarding the area, when they fought some of the furniture collide and a chest fell to the floor and made a hole which lead to Jimmy's room.

* * *

"W-w-wha-w-what the hell?" At Jimmy's room, the same boy asked as he saw the chest that fell from the ceilling then look said ceilling which there is a hole.

The four brothers came out of the hole as they land on the floor, Chrristopher, William and Adam pulls out their weapons, bows and arrows for Christopher and Adam and a wand for William to cast a spell, pointing at the Bard. Accel want to the door and opens it allowing the others to come in.

"You've nowhere to run, Bard!" Cartman declared. "Give me the Stick of Truth."

"Take it from me if can, W-Wizard King." Jimmy exclaimed. "Step forward now, and fulfill your de-de- and fulfill your de-de… Step forward now and fulfill your de- Step forward now and fulfill your de-de… Your de… Your deeee…"

"Seriously, really?" Adam asked.

"You can't blame him." Christopher said he couldn't blame a cripple kid, he just hope he won't have to fight him.

Jimmy stutter a for awhile until he manage to say it right. "...your destiny."

"You are no match for a Grand Wizard!" Cartman declared.

"The Stick belongs with us! And I shall use every bardic power in my class to keep it from you!" Jimmy proclaimed as he readied to fight.

"Sorry to say this but you're in no position to say that." William said.

"He's right, there's ten of us here and one of you." Accel point out. With the large number they have there is no possibility for person to get away.

"And you may be a level 10 bard but one of us is level 12 and with our levels combined we will defeat you easily." Adam said. In most RPG games, it is always important to have a higher level and having a party to face off a high level boss.

"Oh yeah? Try if y-y-you could, humans!" Jimmy declared.

"Err, didn't you hear? There's no way you can win this with these number." Christopher said. "You can still surrounded and hand us the Stick, then we'll let you go."

"N-n-n-nice try, I'm not giving up the Stick." Jimmy said.

"Dude, if you think you can win this fight then you're wrong. You can't win against all of us here." Adam said.

"So, I won't know it if I atleast try!" Jimmy declared.

"Ah, great, he's a 'Never Back Down and Won't Know Unless I Try' character type." William said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cartman asked as he at his limit of patient. "Go kick his ass, New Kids!"

Christopher signed. "Well, looks like we have no choice then."

"Yeah, you're right/Of course/We'll have to try the hard way." The three boys agreed event thought they do not like it.

"Okay, if that's what you wanna do then we're-DOGPILE!" Christopher declared as he and his brothers jumps at Jimmy.

The Four Brothers dogpiled the bard as they keep him down while the cripple kid struggles to get out.

"Hey! You guys can't-ca-c-can't do that!" Whined Jimmy.

Christopher looks at the others. "What are you guys waiting for?! Grab the Stick!"

Cartman smiles as he went to get the Stick from Jimmy's hand. "The Stick is ours!"

"YAY!" Cheered everyone.

"Okay! Let's get out of here!" Christopher exclaimed as he and his bros quickly get off of Jimmy, everybody quickly run out of the room to escape.

"All of you shall not escape from here!" Jimmy declared. "I shall seal away all exits with my magical song of-With magical songs of encha- With magical songs of encha-chaaaaaa… Mag-magical songs of enchame-me-me"

"Magical songs of enchantment, right?" Accel said as he came back, he was holding a tiny jar with a gross green liquid inside. "And your room will smell with my- With my- With my... With my STINK BOMB!" Accel throws the jar to the floor as it shattered releashed the liquid and he runs off. Then the liquid release a green vaper that starts to covered the room.

"Wh- Wha-what the he- ARGH! The smell!" Jiimy gaped as he hold his nose. "It smells like shit and skunk juice here!" Jimmy continues to gap as the ordour becomes stronger and stronger.

* * *

Outside, the gang of Kupa Keep managed to existed the inn with no guards left to stop them.

"We made it!" Butters cheered. "I- I guess we can win with numbers."

"That's true." Cartman said. "Now, let us return to our base!"

"Huzah!"

* * *

 **If any of you haven't notice yet, there is a new trailers of the Fractured But Whole and announced the release date, especially that commercial about 'I am the Fart' how ridiculous, hopefully it's stays that way and the game will be on sale. Because I don't know about you but I for once am sick and tired of the multple announces and delays, hopefully it'll be the last one they announced. And there was an episode called 'Franchise Prequel' they did something similar to the Black Friday Trilogy and Stick of Truth, I'm hype for it. Let us all cross our fingers for that date.  
**

 **Sorry if there wasn't any fight with Jimmy, I might have fought him in game but I don't feel like making my OCs fighting with a cripple, called m PC if you want I just don't want to. Besides, with this many people in one room it does make a lot of senses since is a perfect strategy.**

 **A new original weapon that has appeared in this chapter.**

 **Stink Bomb; A series of tubes with brown-green liquid inside. Desc.; What better way of a prank by using smelling bombs. Status; Toss randomly at all the enemies. Cause 15 of Gross damage.  
**


	5. Halloween Special

**Hey, what up? Okay so I'm not completely finished with a new chapter but I'm working on it. So, for this time of year I will present you a special chaper.**

* * *

The Brothers Best Friends and their Dog, 

And The Teacher Ghost of South Park Elementary School

In the teachers' room, Principal Victoria, Councillor Mackey and the three teachers Richard Adler, Mr. Garrison and Mr. Puseter were all gathered on the table.

"Is everybody here? Good, we shall start the meeting." Principal Victoria declared. "Are the preparation for South Park Elementary School's Horrific Spook ready?"

"Yes, everything has prepared, mkay." Mr. Mackey said.

"All tables and chair are set, and the stage has been set as well that way we won't have anybody to screwing around." Richard said.

Victoria nodded for hearing that. "Good. Now, as for our contest, Mr. Garrison shall be the announcer to announce the winner for the best Halloween costume."

"Looks like I have to do this job again." Mr. Garrison.

"And Mr. Puseter shall be in charge of the dark room." Victoria said.

Unfortunately Mr. Puseter doesn't seem to be a mood. "Halloween... Bah humbug!"

"A little too early for Christmas, Mkay." Mr. Mackey asked.

"Oh, sure, if there's a Scrooge for Christmas then that makes ME a Scrooge for Halloween." Mr. Puseter sarcastic said.

"You hate Halloween? Since when?" Victoria asked confused as to why he hated Halloween.

Mr. Puseter frowned. "Since a bunch of so called Trick-o-Treaters little rascals have pulled a prank on me last year!"

"You know how kids are when celebrated Halloween, if you don't give treats they'll trick on you." Mr. Garrison said like it not a big deal.

"Yeah, no candy means screwing around." Richard added.

"All of you don't exactly know how it happens last year." Mr. Puseter still remembers that horrible trick from last year.

"I don't want any excuses, you will do your job." Victoria said.

"I'll pass, and I'll pass Halloween this year." Mr. Puseter said.

"You'll be the judge or else your fired." Victoria threatened which it works as Mr. Puseter quiet.

"Goddamnit..." Mr. Puseter whispered.

* * *

In school hallways there are Halloween decoration around, spider webs, fake bats, fake spiders, pumpkin stickers and skeletons, on the wall there was a the poster sticking on that said 'South Park Elementary School's Horrific Spook on Halloween night', the four kids who are looking at it were none other than Christopher, William, Accel and Adam, the four brothers who moved here in South Park a couple of months ago after the whole Stick of Truth evens.

"South Park Elementary School's Horrific Spook sounds awesome." Christopher said smiled.

"And look at this, it says the winner of the best costume wins a prize." William points at the contest part.

"What kind of prize?" Adam asked.

William reads it. "Well, it says... a Jack-o-ñata. What the heck is that?"

"Is a piñata looking like a pumpkin, dumbass." The four brothers turn around to see Cartman.

"Oh, hey Eric." Christopher greeted him although he didn't like him called William dumbass.

"What do you mean is a piñata?" Accel asked.

Cartman groaned as he rubs his temple. "Oh my god. See that pumpkin on the poster." He points at the pumpkin at the poster for the brothers to see. "If you win it you can smash it open and get lots of candy."

"Really? Wow, guessed they wanted to ad a piece of _Día de los Muertos_ element." Christopher said impressed for the creativity.

"I don't care if the school makes a Mexican party, I planned on winning that prize." Cartman declared.

"You seem pretty confident in yourself." Accel said seeing him all work up.

"Hell yeah, cause I got the best costume!" Cartman proclaimed. Then he walks away with his arrogant smirk leaving the four brothers.

"Sometimes I hate his arrogance." Adam said.

"Well? Let's show him that we have WAY better costumes." Accel proclaimed.

As the brothers walks they discuss their plan for costumes.

"So, what costumes you guys wanted to wear?" Christopher asked.

"I was thinking of getting myself a Kratos costume." Accel said Kratos was a pretty badass guy from the game.

"Are you crazy?! You'll catch a cold if you walk around shirtless." William told him worried that he'll catch a cold, who walks around shirtless in a snowing area like in the mountain.

Just then two 5th graders jump in front of them. "BOO!"

Now any 4th graders like them should be scared by the sudden surprise but the four brothers didn't fledged as Accel merely clap his hands in sarcastic way.

"Bravo. That was the best 'Boo' I have ever heard." Accel said sarcastic.

"Goddamnit! I hate it when you new kids aren't scared!" A 6th grader exclaimed. Ever since the four brothers came they always ruined 6th graders' pranks, and it started to piss them off.

"Sorry, but we saw way scarier things since coming here." William confessed. After the whole mess with Alien abduction, almost got eaten by rats after being small by Underpants Gnomes and Nazi Zombies, nothing scares them anymore, not even a simple 'boo' from a group of older kids.

"You could say that we have strengthened our courage." Christopher said.

"Is that so? Let's see if you have enough courage when facing the Kindergarten Teacher Ghost in Halloween night." The 6th grader declared.

"The what?" Adam raises an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard? There's this old legend said that a kindergarten teacher who die from being buried alive by kindergartners and it's ghost haunts the school." The 6th grader told the story.

Accel rolled his eyes. "yeah right."

"Is true! They said that this kindergarten teacher was a really stressful teacher who couldn't bear to stand her job anymore, one day on recess the kindergartners asked their teacher to play with them in the sandbox, with how tire the teacher is the kids start burying her, since then she has never work up and thus... die. Now her ghost haunts the school of getting her revenge on little kids." Proclaimed the 6th grader.

"Sandbox? Really?" Accel asked sarcastic. "Is that the best you could come up with?

Just then a 'ghost' came out. "Boo!"

Expecting for the brothers to scared they merely stay calmed before Accel got closer to the 'ghost' before he pulls off the sheath to reveal another 6th grader.

"Wow, that's the best ghost costume ever." Accel said sarcastic.

"Is gonna take a lot more than that to scare us." Christopher proclaimed.

After the bell ring the boys return to their classroom leaving the 6th graders behind.

"You know, I thought the 6th graders would have giving up by now." Adam said.

"Well, you know them, when they'll big and older than us they thought they are kings, it won't be easy for them to giving up." Christopher said.

"They should, like, playing themselves as their hobbies." Accel suggested.

As the boys laugh they were unaware that a door was open slightly as a mysterious female face was seen, it was so pale like a corpse and her hair was hiding her eyes.

"Oooourgh..."

* * *

After school ended the four brothers headed towards home to help their mother for a Halloween Bake Sale here in South Park, many people said they're such good boys.

After arrived they were greeted by their new pet dog, a hybrid Small Greek Domestic Dog - Portuguese Podengo. The dog is so friendly that they decide to named it Buddy.

"Hey Buddy!"

"How's it going boy?"

"Did ya miss us?"

"How's a good boy?"

"Boys, are you home?" Called out their mother from the kitchen.

"Come on guys, that's enough of petting the dog, mom wants us in the kitchen." Christopher said as the boys headed to the kitchen with Buddy followed them.

At the kitchen, the brothers are helping their mother baking muffins.

"I know I asked too much for this." Apologized the mother.

"Nah, is alright, mom." Adam reassured her.

"Besides, your pumpkin muffins are the best, people of this town will horde on them." Christopher said.

"Oh, come now," The mother was flattered by their praise.

While the brothers were busy helping their mother with baking, Buddy was watching from below sitting on the floor with his tail ragging then he spied a boll with dough on it.

"Hey William, can you pass me the dough." Accel asked.

"Sure." As William grabs the boll he passes it to Accel. The eye-scared boy took the boll but find out that it was dry empty.

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Where's the dough?"

"Is right in the boll your hold-" William noticed the boll before realized it was empty. "Where it is?"

"Something the matter?"

"The dough on the boll is gone."

"What?"

"We must have used it up."

"No way, it was still plenty when I pass it on to William."

"Yeah!"

"Oh my,"

"But how can it be possible? Dough doesn't suddenly disappear."

BURRRP!

A sudden burp caught everyone's attention before the mother say. "What do we say, boys?" Thinking that it was the boys.

"It wasn't us, it was..." They all looks down to the floor to see Buddy lying on his back with his belly the same size as a balloon and dough around his lips.

BURP!

"Buddy~." They all said. Needless to say, their new dog is a big eater.

* * *

Elsewhere, a group of men transport some materials from a truck inside the school for the big Halloween event.

"We're should we put this, Principal Victoria?" One man asked to the school's principal.

"Put it in our kitchen." With that said the man walks away.

"I'm so glad the ingredients for the buffet are here." Victoria said relieved. "The delivery has been delay for awhile."

"Yes, is a good, mkay." Mr. Mackey agreed.

Then principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey went inside the school for a final checkup leaving the delivery men outside.

"Only three more boxes and we're done." Said a man to his colleague.

"Oooourgh..."

"That's a nasty cold you got there."

"That wasn't me."

"Oooourgh...!" The two men turned their heads to see what makes that sound before they saw something that frightened them. Behind them is a ghost! The ghost in question looking like a rotten female corps with gray hair, empty eyeholes, ragged teeth and long fingernails, it dress in a kindergarten teachers and covered in sand, and she's glowing green.

"Oooourgh!"

"AAAAAAHHH!" The two men screams as run around in circle before hitting each other's, they regain themselves as they start running around the truck with the ghost following them.

"What's with all the screaming abou-" Victoria was interrupted as she and Mr. Mackey were shocked at what they're seeing, a ghost teacher chasing the two delivery men. "What the hell is that?!"

"Oh my god, is ghost! Mkay!" Mr. Mackey cried.

The two men went inside the truck to get away from the ghost, at first they thought that the ghost has give it up but she went on the back as she shake the truck violently frightened the employees. Then the ghost push the truck forward sending it towards a tree, when the truck hits it one of the two men flies fly away out of the truck's window before hitting to the ground.

The ghost turns around facing Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey as they flinched. " ** _Victoria, Mackey, I hope you did your weekend project._** " The ghost said before covered by smoke, when the smoke dispend the ghost disappeared.

Victoria and Mackey were shocked with wide-eyes.

"My god... mkay."

* * *

We now return to the quarto brothers and their dog as they watching TV in the living room, they had just finished helping their mom baking the muffins and their homework, now it is time to watch Terrance and Phillip; Halloween special.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"Did you see that?! Terrance had made a hole behind his Jack-o-lantern only to fart inside then the fart came out of the face!" William laughs.

"Man, I love new holiday specials of Terrance and Phillip, their better every year!" Christopher agreed.

" _We interrupt this farting program for a breaking news._ "

"Oh come on! Of all the time-"

"From what we have heard of a mysterious supernatural accident involves at South Park Elementary school. Many proclaim at what they saw happens to be... a ghost." Tom Thompson reported.

"What?!" Christopher gasped.

"To have more details, here is a midget in a bikini suit."

"Tom, I'm here to report of what happened in a scene as I'm about to ask people some question." Midget goes to the two delivery men. "Gentlemen, would you be kind enough to tell me what you have seen?"

"It, it was... the most terrified thing I have ever seen..." The first man explained tremble.

"It-it came out of no way, it-it was the most... gruesome, horrified, abomination thing!" The man who got hit on the head explained.

"And I'm here with me is Principal Victoria and counsellor Mackey." Midget said. "How does it feel to know that your school is haunted by a ghost?" He asked.

"Now, now, our school isn't haunted, I'm pretty sure it was a couple of kids who wanted to play a Halloween prank." Victoria reassured.

"But how does it affect on you when everyone knows that there is this so called ghost around the school's street?"

"We are assured you that everything is under control and we're able to hold our annual Horrific Spook on Halloween night."

"I have no more questions, back to you Tom."

"Thanks Midget for the report. Police and paranormal hunters are investigating of this strange phenomenon as we speaking-"

"Did... did you guys hear that?" Christopher asked in completed shocked.

Adam was the first one to respond. "Y-yeah,"

"C-come on, you guys you can't really believe that sort of stuff?" Accel said, he doesn't want to admitted by he's freaked out. "Busy, Principal Victoria proclaim that it can be a couple of kids who are playing a prank. I mean, in Halloween everyone makes pranks to scare people that makes them wet their pants."

"Your r-right." William said. "Let's just hope that tomorrow will be a great day."

* * *

 _The next day..._

The tension in school is so tense as students are being frightening because of the news about the ghost of this school.

"Man, the news about the 'ghost' really did strike the students' head." Christopher said looking at all the frightening expression on the students' face.

"No kidding." Adam agreed.

Then they saw Butters walking by who looks horrified. "Hey Butters." The brothers greeted him.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Butters cried in fright.

Realized what they have done Christopher apologize him. "Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh! Jesus!" Butters breaths in and out to calm himself. "Don't ever do that again, I'm already terrified about the rumors of the ghost in this school."

Just then a 'ghost' suddenly appeared. "BOO!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Butters cried as he runs around in panic.

Frowned, Accel kicks the 'ghost's' leg as it kneeled down in pain before he pulls out the sheath to revealed to be a 6th graders. "Ah ha! Scared you!" Another 6th grader came out of hiding.

"More you scared him." Accel points at Butters. "And I knew it that the whole ghost business was you guys!"

"Ooooooouuurgh!"

The boys heard that sound as they all turned their heads to see... the ghost from yesterday!

" ** _No pushing! No fighting! No throwing! AND NO STAYING IN THE HALLWAYS!_** " Cried out the teacher ghost as it floats forward in the hallways making all the students jumps in fright before they start panicking.

"N-no-no way man! The ghost is real?!" Cried out the 6th grader as he and his buddies runs away in fright.

"AAAAARGH! There it is! THE TEACHER GHOST!" Butters cried out as he runs away.

The teacher ghost keeps floating terrifying the students until she reach the gym where the big Halloween event is held, then the four brothers enters the gym along a few of students behind seeing the ghost as she tear apart a few decoration on the ceilings.

" ** _No decorate your desk!_** " She shouts as if she was scolding them.

Before then an explosion appears before her as she disappear giving one last fright to all the students. Then the students came out of school through the doors as they scream in fright and runs in panic.

"Students, wait, please! Calm down!" Principal Victoria along with other teachers did their best to calm down the students but no luck.

Among the students who came out of the school were the four brothers along a few of their friends.

"Mmf! Mmmf mmf mf mmmf!" Kenny said in fright.

"Your right Kenny, there's a freaking ghost in school!" Stan agreed looking terrified.

"Dude, that was fucking scary!" Kyle proclaimed.

"WAAAAGH! The ghost is going after us!" Cried out Butters.

"ARGK! The ghost is gonna kill us!" cried out Tweek.

"That was the most frighten thing I have ever seen that film it on my phone!" Craig proclaim as he held his mobile.

That got Christopher's attention. "What?"

The boys gather around to watch the video that Craig filmed, indeed he had filmed the entire scene but to the quarto brothers it was weird.

"Say Craig, can you send it in my Facebook page?" Christopher asked.

"What for?"

"There's something I need to know something."

* * *

While everyone was in a panic about the teacher ghost, the community center has announced that the elementary school's Horrific Spook must be cancel much to the kids' disappointed including Cartman because he couldn't win the best Halloween costume. As for the brothers, they are currently at home in their room as they watching the video on Facebook, from the video the ghost isn't shown only students running in panic.

"Hmmm, this is really strange. They said that ghosts don't have reflection when taking their pictures but they're visible when filmed." Christopher said.

"They said in Wikipedia that ghosts supposed to be show in the video." Adam explains reading the website on his iPhone. "And according to ghost experts; they have proves to prove it."

"So is a fake?" Accel raise an eyebrow.

"We're not sure but this is quite the mystery." William said.

"Well bros, it looks like we've got a mystery on our hands." Christopher declared.

"Whuh? Gulp!" Buddy gulped.

* * *

 _Next day..._

Halloween night has finally come as children of South Park go outside dressed in their costumes for trick-or-treating, but some of the children have been frighten by the ghost that they didn't want to go outside. With a few children could go outside at night four of them happens to be the quarto brothers and their dog as they are on their way to school, with the boys dressed in their costumes. Christopher is dressed as Gabriel Belmont from _Castlevania lords of shadows 1_ , William was wearing a coat of the Organization XIII from _Kingdom Hearts_ , Accel is dressed as Raiden from _Metal Gear Solid Revengeance_ and lastly Adam is dressed as _Assassin's Creed_. All and all the brothers have decide to dressed up as video game characters. And Buddy dressed as an Ender Dragon from _Minecraft_.

"Well bros, here we are." Christopher proclaim as they have arrived their destination.

"Who couldn't have thought that the school could be scary at night." Accel confessed.

"Yeah," William agreed.

"Well then, let's go." Christopher went to the school with William, Accel and Adam and Buddy follows him.

* * *

Opening the doors the brothers and dog enters the school, they walks around the hallways to see the mess the students cause when they were panicking by the ghost.

"Jinkies, look at the mess the ghost caused to everyone." William looks all the mess.

"Yeah," Accel agreed.

"Okay bros, in order for us to look for clues we need to separate." Christopher suggested. "Me and Accel will go that way," He pointed at his right. "Adam, William and Buddy will go that way." He pointed at his left side

Then they separate to formed their group before going to different directions

* * *

With Adam, William and Buddy, the two boys and dog were walking through another hallway with the boys holding flashlights.

"Clue, clues, clues, where the hell we should find clues?" William asked.

"Don't know" Adam shrugged then suggest. "Let's look at the gym."

The two brothers and dog enter the gym and saw how a mess the ghost cause.

"Jinkies, either that ghost has a problem or a vengeful wrath?" William wondered moving his flashlight around.

Buddy was sniffing on the floor looking for any clues before he stumped upon something before barking to the two boys.

William went checking at what their dog found. He noticed something on the walls besides the door. "Hey, check this out.

"What it is? A clue?" Adam asked.

Adam looks at what William found which cables on the wall are. "Wonder what those cables are for?"

There was a noise which startle buddy as he jumps on William's arms.

"What was that?" William asked as Adam points his flashlight at the source.

* * *

 _With Christopher and Adam_

Christopher and Accel enter the science class.

"You sure we can look for clues here?" Christopher asked.

"Don't know, is our first class to look for." Accel shrugged while looking around.

As they searching around the classroom Christopher noticed the drawer's door was open. Realized, he calls out his brother. "Accel, look!"

Accel went to see what Christopher had found. "Say, wasn't there a holographic-projector machine here?"

"Yeah, usually the science teacher puts in here." Christopher remembered exactly where the science teacher place it every time they have science class.

* * *

After searching the two groups reunites to give their report on what they have found.

"You guys found anything?" Christopher asked.

"At the gym we found cables connect to the entrance doors." William explained.

"And we found this rope that fallen from the ceiling." Adam shows the rope.

"Christopher and I were at the science class and found out the holographic-projector machine went missing."Accel explained.

"The same one that the teacher uses for his lessons about the solar system?" William asked.

Accel nodded. "The same one."

Then something pokes on Adam's shoulder. "What do you want William?" he asked thinking that it was William.

"I didn't say anything?" William said.

Then, the boys and dog realized as they turn around slowly before seeing who is the person who the shoulder.

Buddy was shaking in fright as he tries to speak like a person. "RfG-g-frg-g-gh-frg-gh-!"

"GHOST!" The brothers all shouted in sync with Buddy jump on Adam's arms before they ran off in an old fashion chase style.

(Cue K2G by Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi)

As the brothers and dog runs with the ghost tailing them they separate in two groups going in different directions either left of right, this action cause the ghost to hit the wall (no matter what you are, the rules of ghost are complicated), the ghost shakes her head to get the dizziness off.

As William and Accel run they were about to turn right only for the ghost to appeared in front, making the two boys hits the break before turning back while the ghost tries to grab them but missed.

With Christopher, Adam and Buddy, they ran at the janitor closet with the biologic son of their parents opens the door before they entered closing the door behind them. Inside the darkness we see eyeballs belongs to two boys and one dog then there comes another pair of eyes appeared before the closet starts to bright a little thanks to the ghost's green glow, quickly the two brothers and dog got out of the closet as they run.

The two groups reunite at last as they ran with the ghost chasing them, they entered the teacher's room closing the door behind them only for the ghost to open the door but strangely enough she entered the room but the four boys and dog aren't here. She looks around and as she does one of the drawers opens to reveal Accel, the ghost quickly turns around to see him before the boy goes back hiding to the drawer with the ghost opening it only to see him gone then another drawer opens to reveal Christopher before going back with the ghost opening it only to see him gone as well, the other and the dog did the same thing revealed themselves and going back hiding with the ghost tries to look for them, the process repeats again before the boys and dog sneak out leaving the ghost searching on the drawers.

"Like, how did the teenage guy and his dog managed to get comfortable in the drawers?" Accel complained, it was crowding inside.

The boys and dog goes back running with the ghost chasing them again, then they stomped upon a hallway with doors before they open one and entered the room, the ghost managed to arrived and wondered where they go only to see Adam came out of an opposite door running to another which the ghost follows him, then William came out of an opposite door running to another with Accel came out of a door with the ghost chasing him to another door. Then Buddy came out and run to another door with Christopher came out and run with the ghost chasing him, and then the strangest thing William came out of a door with an unicycle before entered another door with Accel came out on a boat ramming before going to another door, then Adam came out riding on an Ostrich before going to another door with Christopher came out on a surfboard with a wave going to another door, then Buddy came out on a twin bicycle with the ghost on the back, then the ghost came out running to another door with the boys and dog chasing her, then the next thing the ghost keeps entered and came out of the doors unaware that the group has sneak out.

The brothers and dog enters quickly to the cafeteria before the ghost arrived as she opens the door she was being greeted by the brothers in disguise as waiters leading her to a table, then Accel came in and gives her a plate of food, she was about to eat only for William and Christopher to put a metal pot over her and the they all hit with any tools they found making vibrate, then Buddy came in disguise as a chef peeing on her leg before they all ran leaving an angry ghost behind.

(End song)

The quarto brothers and dog enters a classroom, their classroom, behind closing the door and hiding themselves.

" ** _Come OUT you little naughty shitheads, or else your all have a longest timeout!_** " They could hear the teacher ghost through the hallways as they saw the glowing green passing by.

"Man' that ghost means business." Accel said.

"Dudes, we're fucked!" William cursed.

"All is not lost." Christopher said. "Quick, pull out the rope."

* * *

As the teacher ghost looks for the naughty boys and their dog, she was called by one of the boys.

"HEY! YOU UGLY BITCH!"

The teacher ghost turns around to see William.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND GET ME!" William starts running as the ghost starts chasing him.

As William pass a rope was being pulled as the ghost trips, now being on the floor the brothers came out with a volleyball net as they wrap around her, as they finished wrapping the teacher ghost was immobilized.

"Alright, we did it!" Adam cheered.

"Your plan works, Christopher." William praised.

"Now let's see who this teacher ghost really is." Christopher declared before he pulls off the mask to reveal...

"Mr. Puseter?!" Everybody said in shocked.

* * *

Soon, after catching the ghost, which was Mr. Puseter, the brothers has called the police to arrest him and Principal Victoria and Mr. Mackey to come to school. Soon, everyone was gathered around seeing all the police cars in front the school

"I don't understand Mr. Puseter, why would you do such a thing?" Victoria asked.

"That's because Mr. Puseter wanted revenge for the trick-o-treaters who pulled the trick from last year by using the old myth about the teacher die in the sandbox as a way to scare everyone off." Christopher explained.

"That's true, and for that he needs to make should no one suspect him by making his own costume." Adam explains. "That way if the police suspect that it really was a person in a costume, they'll go to any shops who sold Halloween costumes and asked if anybody bought a 'teacher' ghost costume."

"Alright, but how the hell did he fly?" Mr. Mackey asked.

"That was actually a hologram." Accel responded before showing the machine they have found. "He uses this machine from science class to make a projectile hologram teacher ghost." He pressed the button activated the function as a light shot out created an image of the teacher ghost. "And one classmate has filmed the accident and everbody knows that hologram are not visible on phones."

"Okay, but how did he manage to ripped off the decorations on the ceiling if the hologram aren't real?" Richard Adler asked.

"He was at the gym the moment his hologram flies around waiting for the perfect moment to show himself by tying himself on the ceiling before automatically opening the doors and starts moving around thanks to the balance." William explains holding the rope and the remote control.

"And I could got away with it if weren't for you meddling new kids and your dumb dog!" Mr. Puseter snorted before Buddy growled at him for calling him dumb.

"But don't you realized by doing that you scared the hell of all the students and making them completely traumatized?!" Principal Victoria asked.

"No."

"Alright, I heard enough, you're going down Puseter, downtime!" Sergeant Yates declared as he brings him to the car.

"Well, I must say you boys have done a pretty good job on catching that ghost" Victoria praising them.

"It was nothing really." Christopher scratching his arm as the boys were feeling flattered.

"Hey, does this means we can finally have are Horrific Spook?" Cartman asked dressed as Tom Brady.

"I'm not so sure we could due to the mess inside." Victoria explained making everyone upset.

"Is quite alright." Adam said.

"Yeah, the mess inside gives a perfect touches for this evening." Accel said, seeing all the mess Mr. Garrison had made it gives the feeling that a ghost was behind it and the school was haunted.

"Yes, and I believed Mr. Puseter has done a pretty good job on it." William added.

"Oh, what the heck. Come in, students!" Principal Victoria declared as she opens the door letting the students in.

"Well, guys, shall we get going?" Christopher asked seeing all his brothers readied.

But then they saw the head of the teacher ghost. "Look out, the teacher ghost is back!" Adam cried out.

Just then, under the mask was their dog Buddy.

"Buddy~"

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi!" Buddy giggled. "Buddy-Buddy-doo!"

* * *

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **So, for this time of the year, I thought I should make a Halloween fanfic special and this is my first one ever since I joined.**

 **The characters you have read are my OCs from my fanfic South Park; Stick of Truth. And I got isnpired by the Korn episode with it's Scooby-doo references so i do the same but with my OCs and their new dog.**

 **So again, _Happy Halloween!_**

 **EDIT: I did a few edits and I changed Mr. Garrison for another one to be a culprit.  
**


End file.
